


Bad Reputation

by Jezabel



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bondage, Doctor/Patient, Electricity, Fluff, Herman doesn't know the difference between curiosity and crush, Hypnotism, M/M, Manipulation, Mention of torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Trauma, Rockband AU, Smut, Tags May Change, Therapy, Unexpected Crush, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezabel/pseuds/Jezabel
Summary: Springwood's local band's bassist has been through hell and wasn't expecting it could come back to him. Could the new doctor in town help him go through it again?
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Kate Denson (mention), Herman Carter | The Doctor/Quentin Smith, Jake Park/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger (mention), Jane Romero/Susie (mention)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 50





	1. Psychobilly Freakout

**Author's Note:**

> "You have so many fics you need to finish up, why would you start a new one?"  
> "hehehe guitar go bbrwaaa"
> 
> I have no excuses for this.  
> Please accept it.  
> (I've been listening a lot of Guitar Hero 2 & 3 songs, and I couldn't stop this, so the chapter's titles are just songs titles, sorry haha)

Springwood was always freezing during the winter. The snow seemed to never melt, the wind coming through any openings left, chilling the skin of the poor soul who didn’t close his coat well enough, the sky never blue, always gray or some blinding white, the clouds covering it. People got used to it but would still avoid staying out for too long, this wasn’t a busy city with the warmth of its citizens, the cold would get to you in an instant. But it wasn’t something you couldn’t fend off with the right amount of clothes, and everyone would still walk around and get to their workplace, schools, life keeping on.  
Spring was coming up soon.

Spring was a weird time in this city, it was neither cold nor hot, short too. Before you could even realize it, it would be too hot for long sleeves and Summer was right around the corner.

But for now, the cold wind was wandering the streets, and people would stay inside once the sun went down.

In the freezing weather, there were some places heating up. People gathering, singing, dancing, drinking. Who would’ve thought you could sweat in such a harsh weather?  
The smell of alcohol and wet wood was filling the underground bar, packed on a Friday night, laughs almost inaudible in the busy chatter and the radio coming out of the speaker.

The lights got dimmer and the chatter calmed down as the distinct sound of an amp being powered up could be heard on stage. The tension rising up as the customers were looking expectantly at the stage, others just enjoying their drinks and wondering which songs will be played tonight. The spotlight turned on the young woman on stage, wearing her iconic leather jacket, white tank top and denim shorts, revving her guitar before whispering to the mic.

“Are we all ready tonight?”

After a cheer, she started playing a powerful riff as the lights came on, revealing all the members following her rhythm. The first song was mostly to show off the singer’s guitar skills, she was barely coming to the mic just to hype up the room, her long blond locks rocking with her shoulders as she was rhythmically playing, anyone barely able to follow her fingers on the strings.  
The drummer in the back was giving the tempo the best she could, her face hidden by a pink bandana matching her pink hair. In the midst of the action, she would sometimes get the tempo faster a notch without noticing, the guitarist having no trouble following up, laughing at it even.  
The bassist was visibly nervous, he always was for the first song they’ll do during their shows, but the singer’s enthusiasm would put him right back on track for the rest of the gig. He decided to let go of his beanie for this show after ending up in a pool of sweat during their last one.

Today the dress code was white, so he wore the only white t-shirt he owned with his jacket on top of it, knowing he was going to regret that choice later on. Sometimes his eyes would meet with some of their fans and friends, smiling at them sheepishly before getting his eyes back on his strings, not willing to make any mistakes, despite everyone always supporting him when he did some.

Their first song ended and he was already starting to feel sweat on his forehead, he was glad they were going for a less brutal song following this one. They knew people were mostly here to drink more than see them, so they had to switch for some more catchy songs to allow people to chat and drink before going back to harsh rhythm and fast tempo. These songs would also allow the singer to just show off her abilities, most people stopping mid-track just to listen to her. The other members of the band always thought she was a witch of some sort… or a human mermaid. Not many could resist her voice.

They paused once the song ended so that the singer could do some MC, chatting with the crowd, enjoying getting some communication with them.

“Take your top off!”

Ah. There it is. There’s always that kind of guy in the crowd, everyone seemed to roll their eyes, which made him laugh. But the singer always knew how to get back to it.

“Hey Quentin!”

He didn’t like where it was going this time.

“You heard the man!”

She laughed, he glanced at their fans whistling, laughing a bit before shrugging and getting his jacket off. The white shirt was soon going to show more than he’d like but he didn’t mind if that meant he could get a creep off Kate’s back. He checked his necklace was still carefully placed around his neck and won’t get mixed up with his bass’s straps. Kate talked a bit more with the crowd before backing off.

The next song was a lot demanding on both vocal and guitar, so they had their backup singer for that. It was always funny to see the crowd go wild when he came up on stage, he was the sheriff of the town after all. A rocky voice, long hair, a height that was all the more imposing once on stage. One day he’ll let go of the cowboy hat, but people liked it for some reasons Quentin couldn’t get.

After a brief wave to the crowd, they got to the next song, bracing for some heavy action. Caleb’s voice was so deep, Quentin felt like the low speakers were picking it way more than the bass, or even the kick of the drum. He could see the crowd being mesmerized by it and brought back to reality as soon as Kate’s guitar solo came in, he couldn’t blame them, he made mistakes by being too caught up in these two more than once.

Once they were all caught in the action of the song, Quentin and Kate would have fun jumping around, switching places, he was slowly getting back to the high of the moment. He would sometimes turn around to look at Susie who was smiling wildly, guessing it by her eyes squinting above her bandana. He would wink at her before going back to the front of the stage and enjoying the pure adrenaline coming up from the gig.

They played three more songs before leaving the stage for another band, all of them ending drenching in sweat, hugging in the backstage before going to their dressing room and fix themselves up to go back to the bar and get some drinks and chats with their fans and friends, Susie staying attached to Quentin’s arm. She wasn’t really good with crowds and today her best friend couldn’t come to protect her. Caleb sat to the counter, drinking, he wasn’t a chatty guy but he would be politely replying to his fans, usually leaving on his own after one drink. They couldn’t blame him, the next day he had to go back to protecting this town after all.

Kate was obviously the chattiest with everyone, offering drinks and pictures to anyone who asked. There was always some guys who tried to get to her at some point, but would be cut short as soon as her girlfriend showed up. Which she did. Not only was she the tallest person in here, but her muscles would put down anyone who tried to get to her girlfriend. She didn’t talk much but it’s all Kate wanted, smiling widely and jumping into her arms as soon as she spotted her.

Quentin and Susie were chatting with some people, enjoying drinks before Susie got distracted by something, or someone. He turned his head to her and sighed.

“Oh boy. Here we go.”

As soon as the local star of the town came to the bar, Susie would just tune out, staring at her the whole night. She was a renowned actress who only came back to the town after month away for a movie or a tv-show. He leaned a bit closer to her.

“You know, you could try talking to her for once.”

She turned around, hitting his arm.

“You want me to embarrass myself royally like last time?”

“You didn’t say shit last time! That’s the problem! Words need to come out of your mouth to actually talk you know?”

She hit him again as he laughed.

“You say that as if it’s easy…”

He wasn’t blaming her, she was very charismatic, and Susie was easy to impress. Clearly a duo made for some high school movie or something. He wasn’t going to insist, every time he did, he ended up upsetting Susie more than anything. He got back to chatting, not noticing Susie leaving to get to the bathroom.

“Did you get any words from Nancy, by the way?”

He got a bit taken aback by the question, it’s been so long since he heard that name spoken by anyone else than his father. He finished his drink and shrugged.

“Nah. No words since she left the city after the incident.”

“Harsh.”

“I mean, I get it. If I left, I too wouldn’t want to have any ties to this place.”

“But you stayed!”

“… Yeah. I stayed.”

She did ask him if he wanted to leave with her, but he couldn’t do what she did. Erase everything. Cutting all ties and start anew. He loved his city, he loved his dad despite their rocky relationship, he loved his life here, his friends, his band. He couldn’t just throw it away. Even though that meant having his mind still harassed by cruel traumatic flashbacks.

“Dude, is Susie coming back? I got her a drink.”

He turned around to a guy he never saw before, nodding.

“Thanks man, I’ll give it to her and tell her you sent it.”

He grabbed the pink drink, smelling it to see if it had any strong alcohol in it. Susie didn’t like the taste of alcohol that much, unless it was sugary or fruity.

“It’s a pink vodka lemonade!”

Yep. She was going to hate it.

“I’ll get it to her!”

“Thanks man!”

He kept chatting, checking that the guy left before starting drinking it himself, knowing full well Susie would just give it to him, like she usually does. She came back, noticing the drink but not mentioning anything, their acquaintances not pointing it out neither. She brought Quentin to her to talk to his ear.

“She said good evening to me…”

“That’s great!!! What did you say??”

Susie looked down.

“You didn’t just nod back again…”

“I’m scared!!!”

“That’s it! I’m doing it!”

“Wait, what?!”

He put the glass down and walked straight to the woman sitting at the counter next to Caleb, she was chatting with a girl next to her, laughing before noticing the young man walking straight to her while being pulled by a very embarrassed girl with pink hair.

“HI!”

“hum.. Hello?”

“My friend here thinks you’re… you’re……”

“Quentin!! Please shut the fuck up!!!”

“You’re………”

The woman frowned, grabbing his shoulders.

“Hey, are you ok?”

“Fuck no….”

Caleb turned around right away, grabbing Quentin before he could fall to the floor, lifting him up in his arms.

“Your friend here got a bit too much to drink, didn’t he?”

But Susie wasn’t laughing.

“No!! He had two glasses!! He was just finishing mine!”

The woman straightened up, the sheriff putting Quentin on his shoulder before walking out the door, followed by the two girls.

“Give me that drink.”

Susie gave it to the woman who got a plastic straw out of her bag, putting it inside the glass as they were getting outside.

“Yeah, he’s been drugged.”

Caleb grunted.

“We came with his van, I don’t know where he parked it.”

“My car is right there.”

They got to the car, she got her keys out before giving the glass back to Susie.

“Hold on to that.”

She opened the doors.

“I’m Jane, by the way.”

They both looked at her.

“Oh. We know.”

She could laugh but Quentin was starting to jerk all over the place, foam forming to his mouth.

“HOLY SHIT!”

Caleb lay him down inside the car, making sure he couldn’t choke on his own saliva.

“He’s on heavy medication, it’s not mixing well. We need to get him to a hospital, FAST.”

“I’m on it.”

Caleb stayed in the back, glad of how spacious the car was, despite still being a bit cramped there, Susie sitting next to Jane as she drove as fast she could.

“Permission to exceed the speed limit, sheriff?”

“Speed it up, girl.”

He didn’t know how much time they had.


	2. Message in a drugged drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herman Carter thought his life in this new town was going to be one of the most boring thing ever. He was far from expecting the arrival of one of the biggest mystery this town holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all can get an early chapter 2 (and a doctor), as a treat.

He didn’t know which dumbass thought that you couldn’t work in the mental department of secret services for a lifetime was, but if Herman finds him, he’ll make sure to… change his mind. Whether he likes it or not. After helping for so long with his studies and prying info out of people for so long, he didn’t think he would be able to ever become a normal doctor again. But he was supposed to. In Springwood, of all things. Not being granted access to bigger cities’ hospitals because of the risks of him bumping into victims he “treated” before, making them react to a trauma and remember whatever the hell he put them through. He would find it fun but he was the only one thinking it would be.

He got all the info he needed about Springwood, learning its tragedies and well-known facts, trying to find anything that could be fun there. But nothing, nothing could bring him back to the times where he had free range and could just explore the human mind and body as he pleased. He could only hope that something, anything, would happen that could spark some interest in him again.

When he first arrived there, he was welcomed by a small clinic that was provided by the state, with his own staff and office. From what he heard, the nearby towns used Springwood hospital too, which made it full more than often, and they needed more space. He wasn’t going to practice surgery anytime soon, but at least he could get a glimpse into the citizens a bit easier.

This Friday night was as usual. The nearby hospital was fully packed with drunks and couldn’t get much to the people who were actually in need of help, so they’ll send them to him for the weekend, letting them stay if they wished to. Thankfully, tonight wasn’t too harsh, and he was just spending it walking through the corridors, checking that everyone was sound asleep, only his footsteps echoing through the walls.

And when that quiet night was disturbed by the front doors opening in a hurry, it got his attention, immediately.

He came in as the nurse at the entrance was already tending to the boy on the ground, he didn’t even wait or tried to introduce himself.

“Get him to room 06, I’ll prep the doctors in for tonight.”

“Understood.”

They helped her put him on a stretcher, she hurried him in the corridors, Susie following to tell her about what happened and what medicines Quentin took. After Herman sent a call to the doctors, he went back to the two others waiting in the lobby.

“I’m Doctor Carter. Can you explain to me what happened?”

He didn’t raise his hand for a handshake, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

“Jane Romero. We were in the local bar on 7th avenue, he came to talk to me and started convulsing. I think he’s been drugged.”

“Sheriff Quinn.”

The tone was cold. He rose his hand.

“Nice to finally meet you, Doctor.”

He remembered that name. He’s the guy who’s been harassing him to get to meet face to face and he kept coming up with excuses. He didn’t need to get the usual “this is my town and you keep your dirty hands off my civilians” speech. He knew it was coming. The state has to have warned him about his past.

He shook his hand, not surprised by the strong grip.

“Do you know anything else about tonight?”

“The boy’s Quentin Smith. He was he was enjoying a night at the bar tonight. He took a drink from someone, I think it was for his friend but, knowing she wouldn’t like it, he drank it in her stead. I think it didn’t mix well with his medication.”

“Medication?”

The sheriff straightened up.

“I think he’ll tell you better about it once he wakes up, but yes, he is on heavy medication. His friend is probably giving the list to your staff as we speak.”

“I see.”

He noticed the man was.. reluctant to tell him about why he would need such medication. It picked his interest and he couldn’t wait to know more about it now. He did love town secrets.

“I think we got it from here. Do you have a number I can call to warn anyone?”

“Just… Call me.”

The sheriff gave him a card with his personal number on it.

“His dad won’t pick up the phone, he’s a busy man.”

Interesting.. The doctor took the card with a smile.

“Will do.”

The sheriff left, the other woman staying to make sure Quentin’s friend would have a ride back home. She was the one that the guy tried to drug after all.

“May I get that drink? I’ll send it to my contacts in the police. They’ll make sure the boy gets enough evidences to press charges.”

“I… I don’t think he will…”

Oh?

“Why not?”

“He’s… He’s been through enough….”

… Oh?

“What do you mean?”

“I.. I shouldn’t be the one telling you this. He’ll tell you what he wants to do I guess.”

Damn it.

He nodded and left her in the lobby, finding the young girl next to the room to tell her they got it from here, that she should get home, and that the woman was waiting for her. He watched her go and went into the operating room.

“How is he doing?”

“We had to clean the stomach up but he’ll be ok. Groggy and upset when he wakes up but ok. We might have to keep him for a day or two.”

“Perfect.”

That’s all the time he needed.

“I’m a bit concerned about the guy who drugged him, put him next to my office, just to be sure.”

“Wasn’t the glass for his friend?”

“What if it wasn’t?”

Everyone frowned at him.

“What if it was a maniac who’s been following them for days, months, who knew she wouldn’t like a heavy drink and did it just so he would drink it? What if he intended for him to die? Knowing about his condition?”

They all looked at each other, laughing nervously.

“This.. sounds like something out of a movie or something… We don’t have that kind of people in Spring-“

“You don’t? Really?”

He saw them tense. He knew something was up with this town, someone people didn’t want to mention. And he knew how to use it to his advantage.

“Next to my office. Now.”

They obliged.

…

Quentin didn’t remember much what happened, how the night ended, how the live went, how he got into bed. Bed that didn’t smell like his. In a room that sounded too quiet to be his. And as he opened his eyes, in a room that wasn’t his, he started to panic. He tried getting up be was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder, keeping him still.

“Don’t move just yet.”

He felt a pinch on his arm, recognizing the feeling of a needle going through.

“You’re in a hospital. And I’m your doctor.”

He felt the needle coming out, the hand turning him around to make him lie on his back, looking at the man above him.

“Doctor Carter, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Smith.”

He rose his hand, Quentin slowly giving him his, not realizing it was for a handshake and not a checkup, squeezing the hand just a bit too late. How cute.

“Please, call me Quentin.”

The doctor’s smile was reassuring, calming, yet he couldn’t stop seeing something in the back of his eyes. He straightened up to sit on the pillows behind him, wincing at the pain at his stomach.

“Wha… What happened to me?”

The doctor sat next to the bed, checking his pulse as he explained.

“You drank a drugged drink. You didn’t react well to it.”

He vaguely remembered taking Susie’s drink, his head hurt like hell.

“To be more precise, your medication didn’t react well to it.”

He looked back to the doctor, pinching his own lips before lowering his eyes, his fists clenching a bit.

“Mind telling me why you take so much of these?”

He rose one of the pills bottles he had in his bag, shaking it.

“Are you… allowed to search through my things?”

“I didn’t. These are from our stocks.”

He laughed nervously, he had to find a way to avoid the question.

“I… hum… Is my friend-“

“If you don’t want to answer, you can just say so.”

He was a bit taken aback, frowning.

“Isn’t it your duty to be like…. Extra nosy about this?”

“And make my patient uncomfortable? Perish the thought.”

He laughed genuinely this time, fidgeting with his own fingers. He wouldn’t mind coming back to this doctor next time he needed an appointment, he seemed way easier to deal with.

“I got the drink that almost killed you last night, after a bit of researching, I think we’d be able to find the guy who gave it to you, so you can press charges.”

He saw him lose his smile and his heart seemed to get a bit heavier. It would rarely happen with other patients but this guy had the kind of eyes that breaks heart as soon as they get watery. A careful thread.

“I… I don’t think I…”

“You won’t? He almost killed you, Quentin.”

Using his name here was strategic. Gaining his trust, using a kind voice to say his name, open him up, but it won’t suffice just now. He’ll have to try not to push too much to get him to close up again. The doors are always harder to reopen.

“I… It’s ok though.. I lived…”

“What if he tries again?”

That was risky, he was clenching his fists harder on the bed sheets. Time for his move, slowly sliding his hand on his to gently squeeze it.

“It’s ok. If you don’t want to. You don’t want to. I’m not going to force it out of you. But please..”

He rose his chin with two fingers of his free hand.

“Consider it, ok?”

Locking his eyes to his, Quentin slowly nods before avoiding them, his hand relaxing on the bed sheets. The doors were still opening.

The doctor smiled before bringing out the table tray on the bed.

“I’ll get you something to eat. Rest for a bit.”

He nodded back to him, a small smile sheepishly growing back on him.

He brought him today’s meal on a tray, putting it in front of him, opening the lid of the plastic container for him. He noticed he was looking around, guessing what he was looking for.

“I can’t let you take your pills right now, Quentin.”

The young man sighed, clearly a bit distressed.

“It won’t mix well with what we’re giving you to calm your stomach right now. And I don’t want to have to empty it again.”

He nodded but wasn’t reassured in the least, the doctor kindly squeezed his arm.

“I’ll be there. If you need anything, if you feel bad, or scared, I’ll be right next to you.”

“Aren’t you… Don’t you have other patients to take care of?”

He shrugged, getting his back against the chair he sat back on.

“I’m not really of any use here. I just make sure everyone does their jobs correctly.”

“That doesn’t sound like a “not really of any use” job…”

He laughed, Quentin liked his laugh.

“True, true… But that means I have plenty of time to make sure you fair well despite the lack of medication.”

He nodded and grabbed the fork that slipped right through his hand, the doctor grabbing it before it could fall.

“Still a bit groggy, are you. I’ll get that for you.”

He got some of the mashed potatoes on the fork before bringing it to his mouth.

“Open wide.”

Quentin couldn’t stop laughing at it, his hands covering his face.

“This is so fucking embarrassing.”

“Hey. I’m trying my best here, how do you think I feel?”

Quentin laughed before eating what he gave to him, still laughing at how ridiculous this looked, not able to keep eye-contact with the doctor more than one second without laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is basically going to be Quentin getting a silly crush, I hope you're happy!!  
> Thanks for all the love and support right after chapter 1! I'll keep going ♥️


	3. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin gets better under Dr. Carter's care, but he still has to get used to the lack of medicine.

His first day in the hospital wasn’t all that bad with a caring doctor at his side, and he would lie if he said he didn’t find the guy a bit too handsome to his liking. It was a bit difficult for him to get checkups if he couldn’t look the man in the eyes for more than two seconds. He got a quick visit from Caleb who was over protective as ever, Kate coming by too to make sure her bassist was still in good shape. The doctor didn’t really like her. Too cheerful, too kind, too hard to break. But he shouldn’t be thinking about that when he first met people, should he. She seemed quite upset that Quentin wouldn’t press charges on the guy.

“Why wouldn’t you? You of all people…”

“Yeah! Exactly! That’s EXACTLY why I don’t want to, Kate!”

As much as he wanted to know more about all this, this wasn’t the way to do it. He went to Kate and tried to put himself between the two.

“Please, try not to upset him too much.. His body is still recovering.”

She stopped herself, giving the doctor a harsh look. She didn’t trust him. And she was right to. She sighed and grabbed Quentin’s hand.

“I’m still going to see if Susie would like to do something about it. It was her drink after all.”

He nodded and squeezed her hand back gently, smiling to her.

“We can still cancel our next gig if you need to rest.”

“Bullshit, I’m not cancelling that to stay at home and do nothing in my bed all day again.”

She smiled.

“Don’t push yourself.”

She left shortly after, giving him some books to pass time, she also brought his bass so he could practice if he wanted to. The doctor sat back next to him.

“You didn’t tell me you were a rockstar.”

Quentin laughed.

“Far from it. We just have a small band with her, Susie and the sheriff. We do small gigs in the town’s bars.”

“What kind of music do you guys play? Judging by the girl who just came out and the sheriff, I’d say country music, but you and the pink hair girl don’t fit in.”

Quentin smirked.

“That obvious, huh?”

The doctor smiled and shrugged, his eyes not leaving his despite them avoiding him constantly.

“We mostly play rock stuff.. Kate likes happy jolly stuff so we do have to switch to some other genres sometimes but it’s mostly rock.”

“Do you write your own songs?”

“Kate writes some originals, but now we mostly want to play songs everyone would know until we get a name for ourselves.”

The doctor noticed Quentin looking for his bass and got it out of its case to give it to him, watching him sitting a bit better and starting to play.

“We have a gig the day after tomorrow, so I guess I should be practicing.”

“Do you mind me watching?”

Quentin looked back, his heart pounding a bit harder for some reason. He laughed under his breath before focusing back to his strings.

“Of course not.”

The doctor relaxed a bit more against his chair, looking at the fingers sliding across the instrument, only the chords resonating through the room.

…

He was playing on stage again, he was so glad not to be stuck in a hospital bed anymore, yet part of him wish he was still with the handsome doctor. Maybe he’ll invite him to their next gig, even though he didn’t think he’d like what they played.

His part was coming up, he practiced the whole time for this bass solo, Kate stepping out of her spot so he could stand in the middle, smiling as he looked at the crowd. It was so dark there, the spotlight all on them, his fingers pressing his strings. That broke as soon as tried the first chords of his solo.

“What th-“

He jumped, the sudden silence surrounding him making him anxious, he search for his band members but the spotlight was on him and only him.

“Guys? I don’t know what happened, I-“

He heard clapping from the crowd, looking back as the spotlight flashed on the only man clapping. Sweat starting sliding down his spine as he took a step back.

“What a fiasco, boy.”

“What are you doing here?!”

“What do you mean? I belong with you, remember?”

The burnt man was on stage now, and the farthest Quentin took a step back, the closer he would get. He grabbed onto his bass for dear life, trying to stop the tears from falling.

“Don’t try to stop it. You know how much I love your tears…”

“STAY AWAY!!!”

He grabbed one of the cymbals of the drum to throw it to him, easily dodged.

“That’s what you used to say too, before just melting into my arms.”

A knot to his throat was stopping him to answer, the wood of his bass creaking under his clenched hands.

“Come to Freddy…”

He woke up screaming his lungs out, his whole body covered in sweat, shaking like crazy. He couldn’t stop his erratic breathing, his lungs were starting to hurt, his vision blurring.

“Quentin. Can you hear me?”

Barely. He tried to find the doctor without knowing where to look.

“I’m going to touch you. Don’t panic.”

He jumped as he felt the hands grabbing his arms, trying to resist the will to just pushed them away, his whole body yelling to him he should run and scream. He saw a light in front of him.

“That’s it. Follow it with your eyes. Come back to me.”

He did as he was told, calming down as the light settled in front of him, his breath still all over the place but the shakings calming down. He felt a hand sliding to his forehead, almost sorry for it, drenched in sweat. He felt the other hand going for his cheek and stabilizing him.

“Calm down, deep breaths in.”

He tried to. Raising his hands to grab the wrists of the ones holding his face, his eyes looking for the doctor’s, finding them, calming down, taking the breaths in, his heart still pounding.

“There you go. Good boy.”

Comforting. He kept the wrists under his fingers, caressing them as to confirm to himself they were still there, that he wasn’t dreaming the whole thing. He started shivering once he was brought back to his surroundings, sobs shaking his body as he couldn’t stop himself from crying. He felt powerful arms grabbing him and pressing him into a warm embrace he wasn’t expecting, he pressed his head against the crook of the shoulder he could feel, calming down his tears, trying to swallow them.

“It’s ok. You can let yourself go.”

He didn’t want to. He was already a mess, he didn’t want to stay so.

“Please… Can I have my pills?”

“I’m afraid not.”

He sighed, getting himself away from the arms holding him, pressing his own hands against his face.

“I need to shower, I’m a mess…”

“It can wait tomorrow. You need to rest. Here.”

The doctor rose, lifting him to put fresh towels under him, making him lie down again, pulling on the blankets.

“I’ll be right back.”

He went to the small bathroom, coming back with a cup of cold water, wetting a towel in it to slowly press it on Quentin’s forehead, slowly taking the sweat away, pressing it everywhere that wasn’t covered by the hospital gown. He watched him closing his eyes, finally relaxing, putting back the blankets on him.

“Dr. Carter…”

He looked back to him, loving that small voice calling for him.

“Stay with me, please…”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

He grabbed his hand, caressing it slowly with his thumb as he watched him drift off again, his free hand going to caress his cheek slowly. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he wanted this guy all to him. Not only did his story awaken his curiosity, but the sense of power he had over him, and the blinding trust Quentin was giving him was making him feel better than he ever felt in years. He grabbed the hand with both his hands, bringing it to his lips for a chaste kiss before slowly drifting off too.

…

Quentin struggled to open his eyes, guessing the lights filtering through the curtains as he grunted, his hand felt warm. He finally woke up to see the sheriff at the end of his bed, arms crossed on his chest.

"Hi Cal-"

He stopped as he saw him bring a finger to his own lips, pointing it to Quentin's side. He looked down to see the doctor fast asleep, holding his hand. He felt his heart clenching, red slowly creeping to his cheeks. Caleb walked the other way around to his side, whispering.

"I see you two got pretty close…"

"IT'S N-"

Caleb put his hand on his mouth, urging him to keep quiet.

"It's just… I can't have my pills right now and had… a pretty awful sleep so he… he stayed. That's all."

"Hm."

He didn't believe him at all. Quentin wasn't going to insist, he didn't have to. He couldn't resist moving his fingers slowly on the hands holding them.

"What's up?"

"I just came to check on you during my rounds. You sure you still want us to play tomorrow?"

"Yeah… yeah…. I'm not feeling that bad, I should be all better tomorrow."

"If you say so. Don't force it."

He nodded, happy to have him on his side, always. He watched him getting up and looking around the room.

"Did you ever have unusual pets?"

Now that was a weird question all of a sudden.

"No.. my dad would freak out… why?"

"It's just… I got this hu… rabbit recently."

"Ok. First of all, not unusual. Second of all, you? A rabbit?"

"It just… found its way in my backyard and I took it in……. He acts a lot like a raccoon though."

"Are you… sure it's not a raccoon?"

He dismissed the snarky comment.

"I took him in but.. he doesn't really open up or let me near him. And I've never been good with pets."

Or humans, for that matter.

"I mean.. you can't force it to let you in. If it needs its own space, it'll get used to you by itself. You just.. need to be you."

".......... Do you think we're in some sort of Disney movie? Have you seen me?"

He had to laugh as quietly as he could, his stomach hurting from the choked up spasms.

"You might not know it, Caleb, but you're a kind and laid-back guy. Any animal would get used to you, I'm sure."

"Hm. Guess I'll try."

Quentin smiled, Caleb asking him to get better as he went back outside, back to his job. He looked down at the doctor next to him.

"You can stop pretending now."

A silence fell before a hearty laugh came out of the man who slowly rose to look back at Quentin, re-adjusting his glasses, not letting go of his hand.

"How did you know?"

"Your fingers kept moving whenever Caleb's voice was getting louder. You woke up in the middle of our chat?"

"I was half-asleep for a while but yes."

Quentin laughed.

"Why are you avoiding Caleb?"

"... Me and the men of law don't have good relationships."

He tilted his head to the side, frowning a bit. Herman couldn't help but find that cute.

"Are you a retired criminal, Dr. Carter? Should I fear for my life?"

He laughed again.

"On the contrary. I used to work with the law. And they mostly don't like me knowing too much about them."

It wasn't the whole truth but it'll do. It was just the other way around, knowing what he was capable to do to human beings without flinching would make anyone uncomfortable. He let go of his hand before getting up, stretching a bit, his whole back cracking as he did.

"I'll get you something to eat."

He left him, Quentin bringing his hand warmed up by his to his lips before hugging it against his heart with his other hand. He hadn't felt like this in such a long time and he almost forgot how good it was. All he could hope was that he wouldn't fall too much in this, knowing how little this relationship was possible. Unaware he was being watched through the door's small window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like these two are getting pretty close huh..........  
> I was very tired when i beta-read this so if there's still some mistakes, I apologize deeply!  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos, I was afraid Herman wouldn't be... Herman enough but as long as you like him, I like him x')


	4. You really got me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin falls more and more for his doctor, the latter skillfully playing with him. Hopefully, they'll see each other even once he was out of the hospital.

Quentin kept practicing in his bed, the doctor leaving him here and then to go see if he wasn’t needed by other patients. But he would always come back to him, just to sit down and watch him practice, sometime reading papers that Quentin didn’t think he should be seeing. He was deep into his practice and stopped at his solo, frowning, Herman noticing almost immediately.

“Is something the matter?”

“No… No it’s just…”

“Do you want me to leave?”

He looked back to him, his eyes showing a bit of panic, easy to read.

“No. It.. It’s nothing I just.. don’t think I should play this part…”

“Why not?”

The doctor put his papers down to the nightstand next to him before getting a bit closer to him, not too close though, not wanting to distract him from his thoughts just yet. Quentin swallowed heavily before almost whispering.

“I just… Last night I dreamt that this solo part was…. interrupted….”

He noticed that he didn’t want to go into details, he won’t push for more… for now.

“I’m scared that I’ll get a bad reaction to it on stage and mess it up… It happened before.”

The doctor seemed to think about it, looking to the bass and then back to him, enjoying his eyes avoiding his each time.

“Alright.”

He stood up, sitting on the bed this time, way too close for Quentin’s comfort, his heart seeming ready to burst out his chest, his fingers clenching on the bass’s neck and body.

“Quentin, look at me.”

That was the hardest thing to do right now, his neck seemed heavier than ever, his eyes almost watery from meeting with his, he had to control it. He had to hide it.

“Would you play that part? For me.”

He couldn’t say no now, could he? He nodded, finally able to break eye contact, putting his whole focus on his bass, his fingers moving on their own after he took some time to remember the chords. It wasn’t that long of a solo, and he made his best not to make any mistakes, but the burning stare he could feel on him was clearly distracting and he couldn’t help his fingers slipping here and there. He pinched his lips together when he finished, slowly coming to an halt. The silence that followed was heavier than anything he’s felt in a long while.

“Can you play it again?”

He inhaled deeply, nodding again before trying the solo again, this time with less mistakes, a bit used to the gaze by now, even though he could still feel it burning on him. Once he was done, the doctor asked for another try, and this time he almost made no mistakes, his finger slipping on one chord at the end.

“You almost got it.”

He rose his head to look at him, jumping at how close he got while he was playing, he tried looking down again, fingers under his chin bringing him back up immediately.

“Surely, you won’t think about that dream again now, would you?”

He could barely listen to him, his heart beating in his eardrums, he nodded a bit, his eyes falling to the doctor’s lips, back to his eyes, dancing between the two as he got closer. This was bad, this couldn’t be happening, he wasn’t about to kiss his doctor. But his eyelids were closing and he was slowly leaning into him, not believing how easy it was to just let himself go.

The knock on the door made him jump in a gasp.

“Dr. Carter? We have an emergency in room 04.”

Herman looked down a bit, laughing before smirking back to Quentin and getting off the bed.

“I’m coming.”

He didn’t miss his chance to look at Quentin one last time.

“Work on that solo, alright Smith?”

He nodded, watching the door close before hiding his face in his hands, repressing the urge to just scream into the pillow behind him.

…

They didn’t meet much after that, Quentin kept practicing and would sometime read some of the books Kate brought him the day before. His dad finally managed to come check on him, glad he was ok but worried sick about that “drink story”. It had been hard enough to let him accept that he gets a band and go play with them in bars and clubs, this was bound to make him reconsider. Thankfully, Quentin was an adult now, he couldn’t really stop him from going back on stage. They had a quick chat and he urged him to leave before the doctor came back, knowing he would just spill everything about the incidents to him, and he would rather die than this to happen. Herman watched him leave the room. He had no interest in prying stuff from his father, it was much more entertaining to get it from Quentin himself.

He noticed him tense up as he walked in, remembering very vividly where they left things off. He’ll tease him a bit more with that later on.

“Was that your dad?”

“Yeah. He wanted to make sure I didn’t need anything.”

“He seems very busy.”

“He is, yeah.”

He could ask about the bass solo, but that would just bring them back where they were, and he would rather toy with him a bit more. He sat back on the chair next to the bed before taking Quentin’s wrist and checking his pulse.

“What time do you want to leave tomorrow?”

“Do I get to chose?”

“Well, not really… But I make the rules, so…”

He laughed a bit, his free hand’s fingers playing with the blanket he had between them.

“We have our rehearsal for the gig so… I guess Caleb and the others will come get me near 10am…”

“I’ll make sure to escape before that then.”

Quentin laughed again, it was funny to see a grown man trying so hard to avoid Caleb for no other reasons than “I don’t want to see him”. It was also subtly telling him he would stay around tonight too, reassuring him. As much as he loved this, he couldn’t wait to get back to his medication, anxiety rising up as soon as the doctor would leave the room, even for a short time.

…

The sun was already setting and Quentin looked at the dinner he had on his tray, eating calmly as the doctor was doing the same on the chair next to him, only the sound of the plastic forks eating the bottom of the containers echoing through the room. 

“I can’t believe how fast time went by.”

Herman looked back at him when he heard him, putting down his fork to wipe his mouth.

“Usually I dread hospitals because time seems to just… stop here..”

He could ask more about that, but he felt Quentin wasn’t quite finished yet.

“Now I’m almost sad I didn’t get to tell you more about… I don’t know… Stuff….”

He smiled, straightening a bit.

“Well. There’s always next time.”

The young man looked back to him, frowning, a bit confused.

“Next time?”

“Quentin.”

He put his hand on his, knowing how much it was easier to just manipulate him this way.

“Would you let me be your therapist?”

He was a bit taken aback, avoiding his eyes all over again.

“I won’t ask you to tell me what happened to you. Just… to let yourself go once in a while. You can talk about anything you want. But I do believe that if we get to do this often enough, you won’t need these pills anymore.”

Now, he couldn’t promise he won’t need something entirely different in their stead, but that wasn’t going to come up in this conversation.

“I.. I don’t know if…”

“Trust me, Quentin.”

He slowly caressed his cheek, knowing this would make him melt, and it did. He could feel the skin pressing against the palm of his hand, making him smile a bit.

“... Ok.”

An easy win.

His hand left his cheek before sitting back on his seat, his other hand not leaving Quentin’s. 

“Hey. Hum..”

He rose his eyebrows, a bit surprised that this conversation didn’t end awkwardly as he expected it to.

“Would you.. come to our shows?”

Now that was even better than he could hope for.

“I mean… I know you’re busy and all but.. If you can make it to one.. It would… hum… It would mean a lot…”

“I would love to.”

Seeing the lights shine in his eyes was delightful. He took his phone out.

“Is there somewhere I can see the list of your upcoming gigs?”

“Yeah! Just a minute…”

He took the phone and found their band’s homepage with all the upcoming shows listed there, his heart pounding like crazy. Would he even be able to play if their eyes met? He couldn’t care less right now.

He hadn’t felt this happy in a long while.

…

It was their second live since he's been hospitalized, the last one they had, he felt like a child, with 3 overprotective mothers. Caleb stayed next to him the whole time, looking around, Susie at his arm despite the fact that her best friend was able to come this time, Kate was just near him, chatting, but he noticed her girlfriend was doing rounds around them, not really subtle either. But subtle isn't a word you fix to Anna. She is known for a brute and direct personality, her strength and her hunting. Only a fool would try and piss her off.

He wondered why everyone was keeping him in sight when the drink was meant for Susie, shouldn't they try to protect her more than him? Then again, she was next to him the whole time so it wasn't as if anyone could get to her either. Caleb and Kate would also make sure absolutely no one could give them drinks, insisting that if they wanted to give them one, they should come with them to the counter, which would offend some people that couldn’t believe they weren’t trusting them. Quentin and Susie asked them not to talk about it, at least until they’ve decided what to do about the incident. He still didn’t want to do anything about it but Susie was pretty upset, with all the rights to be, and wanted to find the bastard, ready to find him herself if she had to. No one wanted her to put herself in danger, which made Quentin think about pressing charges or not.

He has seen Dr. Carter twice for their therapy sessions by now, but he didn’t feel like bringing the subject up, afraid it would spawn a talk about his past, which he clearly wasn’t ready to talk about right now. He was opening a bit more to him, but he would always talk about what he’s been doing with the others, or his part-time job he was doing, supporting the town by helping with deliveries or cleaning. It wasn’t the best but at least he was surrounded by familiar surroundings at all time. And especially, he wasn’t under the pressure of the customer/clerk relationship. Herman noticed right away Quentin hated having the feeling of being with someone “superior” to him, and was doing his best not to let his superior complex take over. To Quentin’s annoyance, they never talked about the almost-kiss they had back at the hospital, and the doctor didn’t seem to want to bring the subject back. And he was way too shy to talk about it.

He was brought back to the moment by Caleb who patted his back as he was talking with the fans, making him realise they were talking about him. He tried to get back to the conversation before realising who they were talking with.

“Oh. Hey, Christian…”

“Hey… Can I talk to you for a sec?”

Oh boy here we go. Quentin couldn’t say no, not wanting to make a scene, but he wished he could. They all looked at them leaving the bar to go to the parking lot, Caleb moving to the nearest window to watch over, making sure he could get to him if anything happened.

“You looked hot on stage today too.”

Yep. Quentin knew where this was going.

“Thanks…………..”

“Hey. I’ve been thinking…”

The man took his hands in his, holding them.

“If we could… try to give it a go again?”

“Yeah. No. Thanks.”

He tried getting his hands away, frowning as Christian wasn’t letting him go.

“Oh, come on. You know you liked it.”

Quentin couldn’t look more offended.

“Liked it? It was absolutely awful. Sure, I was happy the first week, but then you had to go and be the selfish bastard that you are. Never again.”

“You know that saying no doesn’t work on me.”

He got closer.

“On the contrary… It makes me want to-”

“Quentin?”

His eyes widened, he turned around as he recognized the voice, shaking the hands off his violently, with a strength Christian didn’t know he had, hurrying to the doctor’s side, smiling widely.

“Dr. Carter! You made it!”

“Sorry, I think I missed your show… Busy night.”

That was a lie. He’s been to the two gigs, watched them both, but to get to Quentin, he needed to stir the pot a bit, not giving what he wanted all at once. He shouldn’t have come to the shows, but strangely enough, he couldn’t stop himself, thinking it to be curiosity to know more about his patient. And when he saw the clear signs of annoyance on his face, all his alarms turned on. He grabbed Quentin’s arm to squeeze it kindly as a greeting. He couldn't stop himself from comparing him to an excited puppy.

“No no no, don’t apologize! I’m glad you came nonetheless!”

“And who’s this?”

He kept a polite smile, but if eyes could murder, this would be a crime scene.

“I’m Christian. Quentin’s-”

“EX-boyfriend.”

He had a short laugh, looking back at him.

“I could’ve said it myself.”

“No, you couldn’t. You never did.”

“Can we just get back to our talk-”

“Dr. Carter, let’s go get you something to drink!”

The man kept staring at Christian as he followed Quentin’s pull on his arm.

“Gladly.”

Herman was welcomed by Susie with an unexpected hug before he got to the counter with Quentin, enjoying his drink as he looked around, listening and watching his patient happily chatting with everyone, not missing when people pointed out how happy he got “all of a sudden”. And no one noticed he left at the same time Christian did.

And Christian didn’t notice the breaking and entering that followed him that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From summer teen romance to cold thriller REAL QUICK.  
> Someone's going to have some fun tonight, are they..............  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, I hope you like this chapter just as much as the others!!!  
> (this was also beta-read late at night so I apologize if any mistakes show up!)


	5. Sweet child o' mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin needs to face his fears, but with the doctor to his sides, he felt invincible. Until old ghosts start to haunt him again.

“Hello Quentin, come in.”

He took his coat off as he walked into the office, putting it on the chair next to the one he always sits on. This was their fifth session by now, and he was afraid he was running out of things to talk about. Herman did tell him they didn’t have to talk all the time, but the heavy silence was too much to endure for him. And the doctor might have noticed that he was trying to find stuff to talk about because he decided to take the lead this time.

"How is everyone doing?"

An easy way to get Quentin to relax was to make him talk about things he likes, and now that they've talked about music for days, it was time to deviate to something else Quentin loved more than anything: his friends.

Herman didn't care much about them but the more he knew, the easier things will get. The delighted smile he got was always a treat too.

"Everyone's fine, I think. At least, Kate and Caleb seems fine.."

Oh?

"What about Susie?"

Quentin bit his bottom lip, his hand nervously scratching under his beanie.

"We hum… we're having a fight… right now….*

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear, what happened?"

Well… he knew exactly what was happening. She came to him for help. Because she wanted to bring the guy who drugged her to justice but without Quentin's testimony she had nothing to support her. Technically, she did, because Herman had the glass tested, with fingerprints on it, and she had two other witnesses, not counting everyone at the bar that night. But where's the fun in that? He told her she had to ask Quentin for it, and he'll get him to accept. Which would prompt this conversation. Which would allow him to know more. To get closer.

"... Anyway, she seems pretty mad about it…"

He went back to the moment, arms crossed on his desk as he leaned against it, looking at his patient in front of him.

"Don't you think she has the right to be?*

He waited for their eyes to meet.

"There's a man out there who tried to drug and take advantage of her. She must be seeing him at every street corner, every bar counter, never to feel safe again. With or without you all."

Quentin swallowed in a loud gulp, realising the heaviness of the whole situation now that Herman was explaining it to him.

"And I'm sure that, deep down, you want to help her too."

He loved the look Quentin was giving him. The surprised yet understanding gaze, turning into lost and scared eyes that he tries to shake away. It made him want to scare him all the more, pin him to the chair and take him. But he couldn't do that just yet. Not without losing everything he's built until now.

"I… I can't go back in a courtroom… it's… I'll just be a nuisance…"

He rose an eyebrow, uncrossing his arms to slowly slide his hands on his desk.

"Give me your hands, Quentin."

He looked at him hesitate, the evident blush creeping on his cheeks, he felt the warm fingers slid against his palms before closing his hands on his.

"Look at me."

He was avoiding his eyes still, but trying his best for it not to be noticed, a waste of time but a delectable view.

"You need to learn how to control yourself. Your anxiety. When it affects the people you care about."

His thumbs slowly caressed his hands.

"You can't afford to lose them."

He noticed water forming into his eyes, a string pulling in his heart, painful, distracting. He hushed it away.

"It's… I don't think I'll be able to say anything…"

"Yes, you will."

Quentin cut the eye contact for good this time, trying to pull his hands away but hesitating, feeling safe with his around.

"I just.. I'm sc-"

"I'll come with you."

He finally looked back.

"It will be a short interview, quick questions, and you'll be out before you realised it. I'll be next to you the whole time, bringing you mental support and providing help if necessary. How does that sound?"

Quentin was still hesitating, but thinking about it. The last time he went to a courtroom, he fainted as soon as he stepped in, despite his medication. Nothing could prove to him that having Herman on his side would help. But up until now, having his sessions with him did heal him a bit more each time, he was taking less pills, calming his panic attacks with the breathing exercises they've been practicing, remembering each time how he drowned into his eyes. Maybe if he was feeling uneasy, one look to him would give him the strength to keep going. But they couldn't test that out beforehand, which was terrifying him.

"Quentin."

He was brought back to the moment, not even realising he's been drifting off into the doctor's eyes, his thumbs still caressing the skin of his hands.

"Worst comes to worst, if you have an attack, or if you faint, I'll be right here. I promise, this will just be a short bad moment, but then you'll be freed from something that haunted you for years."

He was right. And he wanted him to be. After a small pause, he nodded, his fingers slowly closing on the ones holding them.

“It’s just…”

Thankfully Quentin wasn’t looking at the doctor’s eyes right now as they widened, too focused on the hand holding his.

“I’ve.. been there so many times…”

Herman stayed still, just slowly caressing his hand, his eyes like predator’s staying on their preys.

“When I was a kid.. And then when I got older too… I know the layout perfectly, I know how it goes and which questions they ask.. Which points they’re going to press. And even for this short trial, I just know that they’re going to bring up my past… talk about Him and.. I just can’t….”

So it was a him. The famous criminal no one even dares to whisper the name of. The dark secret of this town. And he got to him twice, which he couldn’t even believe how the trauma after that must be devouring the boy. If only he could get a bit more, if he could press a bit more. But not now. In time, he’ll get his answers. Right now, he needed to stop the heavy silence from settling. He raised his hand to grab Quentin’s arm and squeeze it gently.

“I’ll be with you this time. If I see them try to get to you, I’ll make sure they stop.”

And he will make sure they never get the chance to do it again, but he didn’t need to mention that. Quentin finally looked back into his eyes as he was relaxing his stare, both of them smiling.

“Thank you.”

…

Quentin was nervously looking around while waiting for the trial to start, not allowed in the courtroom just yet, picking on his fingers, biting his nails. Herman was nowhere to be seen and it was going to be his turn soon, the anxiety building up by the second, jumping each time the door opened. He wished he could just pull his beanie and cover his whole face, just disappear and never come back to this place.

“Quentin Smith. Follow me please.”

He started panicking.

“Hum.. I just… I’m waiting for-”

“We don’t have all day, young man.”

No no, this wasn’t happening, he couldn’t go inside without him, no matter how many pills he swallowed, tears forming in his eyes.

“I remember asking you to wait for me, officer.”

The voice was next to him and he had to resist the urge to just jump into his arms, looking back at him before looking to the officer who nodded, squinting at the doctor.

“My bad.”

Quentin gently hit the doctor’s arm.

“You scared me to death.”

“Come on, darling. You know I would never abandon you like this.”

He knew the pet name would make him blush and relax right away. He huffed in a smile.

“Shall we?”

Quentin nodded and took the first step towards the courtroom, each step heavier than the last, the hand on the shoulder stopping him.

“If you feel bad, or scared, or anything, just grab my sleeve, ok?”

He nodded again, walking inside to face the jury, Susie, Julie, and the man that was accused of drugging the glass. Since Herman made sure of everything, the proof he did the deed would only come up at the end of the trial, letting the tension work the rest. He cared little for this pitiful trial, all he wanted was to open Quentin’s doors, gain his complete trust, and this was a great game for it. He stayed next to him as they sat in their booth, Herman introduced as his doctor and consultant. Quentin did his best to avoid the eyes of the culprit standing in front of him, trying to focus on the lawyers and the jury.

The questioning started, calm at first as he just needed to tell the truth, saying what happened. But when the man’s defense attorney started talking, things started to spiral down, as he was pointing out all of Quentin’s past mistakes and misbehaviour. To the point he was fearing.

“Aren’t you just projecting what happened to you here? Just to relive your past cases? Just to matter again?”

He grabbed Herman’s sleeve almost immediately, the doctor straightening a bit, his hand sliding to the boy’s to squeeze it gently under the table, ready to take action if things got heavy. Which was slowly, but steadily, happening.

“Why would I fucking do this? Do you think I’m happy to be here for this?”

Herman slowly leaned to him, whispering to his ear.

“Careful of your language, Quentin.”

He tried to keep his composure, ignoring his heartbeat going completely array as he felt the breath against his ear. He nodded before focusing back to the questions being thrown at him. He stayed composed, and when the last evidences came out, he couldn’t feel more relieved. Now everything will finally end.

“I did it for him.”

He stopped, his heart stopped, absolutely nothing worked in his whole body as he turned his gaze to the guy sitting in front of him, smiling.

“I did it for Him, Quentin.”

His eyes widened as he could feel his consciousness fleatting, Herman catching up on it immediately and grabbing him to keep him against his chest as the policemen grabbed the guy who kept screaming.

“You’ll always be his, you’ll always be Freddy’s little boy!!!!”

Quentin was covering his ears.

“MAKE HIM SHUT UP!!!”

Herman pressed him against his chest, helping covering his ears with his arm around his head, the other caressing his back. He couldn’t help but get irritated by the policemen having trouble handling the man.

“GET THIS MAN OUT OF HERE! NOW!”

The booming voice made everyone stop for a moment, even the culprit who’s mouth shut almost instantly. Caleb, who heard the commotion from outside, ran in to get to help, grabbing the guy who was still in a bit of a shock to pull him inside, followed by the other policemen. Herman wasn’t letting go of Quentin who was shaking in his arms.

…

The ride back to Quentin’s house was in a heavy silence, interrupted by Quentin’s sobs that he tried to contain but would occasionally slip through. Herman wasn’t leaving the road from his eyes, thinking of everything that just happened. This felt like Christmas. Not only did he get a name out of this, but even better, the man was still trying to get to Quentin. He thought he was studying a closed case, but it was still a very fresh, very active one. He could ask about that Freddy to his links in the police but he wanted to hear it from Quentin. It was going to take time. Unless what just happened makes things move a bit faster? One thing was sure, he wasn’t going to get anything more tonight. If he pushed it, he would break Quentin entirely, lose his progress, lose him. He still had to understand why he wouldn’t want to lose him more than his progress but that wasn’t the matter just now.

They got in front of the house, Herman going out first to make his way to Quentin’s side and open the door, the boy not moving from the seat. Seconds passed.

“Hey..”

He raised his hand to wipe Quentin’s tears with his fingers, the watery eyes meeting with his and breaking his heart in a second. He knew he had to watch out for that, yet got trapped in it. He started sobbing much more as soon as their eyes met too.

“Now now…”

He leaned inside the car, his arms embracing him strongly, feeling shaking hands sliding on his back to grab his coat and not letting go, letting him let go of all the tension he’s been keeping inside him the whole time, only the sobs and the outside wind surrounding them for a while. He could feel their skin getting colder as the time went by, he whispered against his ear.

“You should really get inside, you’ll catch a cold.”

“I don’t care.”

He sighed.

“I do.”

He could feel him shifting a bit, thinking on it, before slowly pushing him away to get out of the car, Herman closing the door after him, following him to the door. He’s never seen his house before, didn’t expect it to be this big, but his father did seem wealthy. He couldn’t imagine how lonely it must feel when he has to stay in alone. Quentin stopped in front of the door, not opening it, Herman putting his hand on his shoulder.

“I…”

He turned around, still not looking into his eyes since they left the courtroom.

“I… I don’t want to stay alone.”

“Is your father not home?”

He nodded. Herman sighing as he looked around, thinking a bit. If he left him alone, he would surely not sleep, close off, refuse to leave the place knowing he was still at risk wherever he goes. But going inside also meant that if he was found out, he might be discovered and separated from him. And that could not happen.

“What if I’m found out? Surely your dad would-”

“He’s not coming back in another… like… 3 days…”

He could feel the hand grab his sleeve.

“Please…”

He could take the risk. Deep down, his heart refused to leave Quentin, just stepping farther away would probably kill him on the spot, at least that’s what he felt would happen, judging by how painful his chest was.

“Alright. Lead the way.”

Quentin sighed, relieved, turning around to open the door and letting him inside. Herman looked around, following him as he turned the lights on in the living room.

“Just… Make yourself at home…”

He was still sniffling from his previous sobs, threatening to come back at moment’s notice. They took their coats off, Quentin going to sit on the sofa, taking his beanie off, passing his hands on his face to wipe the tears from it, listening to the doctor’s footsteps walking around the living room, looking at the pictures on the wall, discovering the place. He didn’t think things would get this awkward when he invited him, but he was giving him space, time, to calm down, ready to wait all night if he had to. But Quentin wouldn’t do that to him.

“I’m.. Do you… Do you need anything?”

The guilt of how much of an awful host he was got stronger than the mess that was his brain and emotions. Herman was still looking at the pictures on the wall.

“I need you to rest, and get better.”

He huffed a laugh before passing his hands on his face again, trying to not start crying all over again.

“Sure thing, doctor.”

He jumped when a hand slid on his shoulder, looking up, almost surprised by the height of the man standing next to him. Sitting next to him was just showing off how tall he was. Quentin understood what he silently meant.

“Sorry.. I know you… I know you care…”

“Don’t apologize. Right now, I care only about your well-being.”

The hand on his shoulder slid to his back.

“Let’s go get you some rest.”

He nodded as he got up, closely followed by Herman upstairs, he opened the door to the guest room.

“You can rest here. I.. I’m going to check if we have any pajam-”

The hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Do you really think I’m just going to rest here and leave you?”

Figures. Quentin smiled and walked into the guest room with him, there was no way he was bringing him into the mess his room was in right now. He avoided looking as the man took his shirt off, staying in his undershirt and pants, neatly folding everything to put it on a chair. Quentin did the same, staying in his long-sleeve shirt and pants too, hesitating before getting into the bed. Herman took a chair to go sit next to him, stopped when he saw him sit up.

“You hum… You don’t have to sit here… I would feel guilty to bring you here to sit on a chair.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Alright.”

He got around the double sized bed, on the opposite side, sighing as he felt the sheets on his back. Now things were definitely awkward. He couldn’t make any moves without the risk on making Quentin freak out, and he knew the boy was just embarrassed as all hell by now. He looked down as he felt arms wrapping around his, his eyes meeting his in the dark room. Maybe he wasn't that embarrassed after all.

“Thank you.”

Herman kept his eyes on his. There it was. Just like when they were in the hospital room. Quentin’s eyes dancing between his eyes and lips, his breath hitching, heart racing. This time, he wasn’t going to let him get away with it, slowly leaning to press his lips against his, shifting on his side to embrace him kindly, one hand sliding in his hair to gently play with the brown locks. He could feel the chest pressing against his, but also the whole body slowly relaxing against his. He kept pecking his lips as delicately as he could, rocking him in his arms until he could feel him fall asleep, following soon after, nose nuzzled in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a blast writing this and the next chapter is already in heavy production.  
> I do ask some kindness from all of you, as I have a very upsetting health today and didn't get to beta-read very well... Sorry if any mistakes pop-up!  
> BOY, are things getting heavy!!


	6. Killing in the name of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Quentin and Herman gets closer, a dark cloud comes from the horizon. But no storm has ever shook Herman and he was sure this one wouldn't be trouble either.

The night was calm, warm, and Quentin was surprised to wake up after a long rest, the sound of the birds outside opening his eyes. He had to contain himself from jumping of surprised as he realized who’s neck he had nuzzled into. It took him a minute to get his memories back, panic settling in before being kicked by the hot blush coming up on his face. He remembered the lips, pecking his until he couldn't open his eyes anymore, he remembered pressing himself against the body and wishing to never having to move again. A small surprised gasp jumped out of him as he felt the hand in his hair moving.

"Are you awake, Quentin?"

How was his voice even more suave in the morning. He nodded, now just praying he didn't have morning wood.

"I need to make a quick phone call ok?"

He felt him turn around and grab his phone, not letting go of their embrace as he rolled back to his side, the sound of fingers tapping the screen coming from behind him.   
He couldn't believe what was happening, one of his hands on the man's chest, the other on his back, realising they've been like this for the whole night, his cheeks burning up.

"Hello. It's me. I won't be able to make it today. No no, I'm fine, I just need some rest. Can you put Sally in charge while I'm gone? Thank you."

The phone call ended and Quentin did his best to get some of his voice out, broken as he just woke up.

"I'm sorry you… you don't have to…"

The hand in his hair clenched a bit, sending shivers down his spine.

"Choosing between you or work is an easy decision."

He couldn't help but smile, still worried.

"But really, you shoul- hm!"

The sudden kiss made him jump, followed by a small moan as he closed his eyes. The doctor kept pecking his lips as his embrace got tighter, noticing Quentin slowly opening them but not going to deepen the kiss just right then. He liked taking his time with him, making him needy. He stopped when he heard Quentin's stomach growl.

"I see I'm not the only one who's hungry."

Hungry for what though, that's the question, because if the answer was the doctor, Quentin was starving. He tried to ignore it and leaned a bit more to the man's lips, making him laugh as he put fingers to his mouth.

"You need to eat something, young man."

He tried to insist, pushing on the hand, but Herman was way too strong, leaving the bed to stretch, Quentin not missing the occasion to watch the muscles on his arms tense. He'd eat those any day.  
A bit whiny, he left the bed to stretch too, slowly walking out to go downstairs, knowing the doctor will follow. He got to the kitchen and started making toasts, jumping as two hands hugged him from behind as he was cooking eggs and bacon. Shivering as he felt the nose in his hair, kisses on his skull.  
This was the best morning he ever had.

Herman knew he should try and avoid pushing things too much, but he couldn’t resist him much, despite him doing nothing to tempt him. It was as if his presence alone would bring him to him, like a magnet, and he would usually control himself enough to not get too close, but in the morning he would just throw any control he had left out the window apparently. He watched him cook as he hugged him, enjoying the little mistakes he’d make as he was getting more and more flustered by the second. He left him as the breakfast was almost ready, locating the plates and silver to put them on the kitchen counter, letting Quentin serve them.

“Looks delicious.”

“Thanks.. It’s just.. Eggs and-”

He pressed his lips to his ear.

“I’m not talking about the food.”

In a low laugh, he grabbed his plate and Quentin’s to walk to the table in the dining room, noticing his patient was staying, unmoving in the kitchen. Oh how he loves teasing him.  
He puts the plates next to each other and sat down neatly, sitting straight as he waited for him, Quentin noticing the table manners right away, going to sit next to him. Carter started eating calmly as Quentin was still processing what the hell was happening, starting to realize that maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t an “all of sudden” thing to the doctor next to him.

“Hum… Can I ask you a question?”

“Try eating first and I might even answer.”

He laughed and took a bite off his eggs, looking back to Herman with a smug look, the man smiling back.

“Alright, shoot.”

“How long has it been since… you hum… hum…”

He didn’t know how to phrase that now, did he? He looked like a fool now, didn’t he?

“Since I wanted to grab your pretty face, slam you into the wall and make sure you’re too messed up to be able to talk once I’m done?”

Quentin’s eyes widened, feeling a wildfire crawling to his cheek and lapping pleasure sliding down his chest to his stomach.

“You… You.. haven’t… done that…”

“Yet.”

Herman bit into his toast.

“I’m steadily on my way.”

Oh boy, this was harder to endure than he thought it would be, clenching his hand on his fork.

“So hum.. How long-”

Carter took a piece of his eggs and brought it to his mouth, Quentin opening up to eat it.

“I don’t know.. It slowly came up. Before I realised it, it was here. But I couldn’t act on it, you know, being your doctor and all that.”

“God I wish you did.”

Quentin’s hasty whisper made him laugh, waiting a bit until he starts eating again before finishing his dish himself. Once they were done, Herman took their plates to clean them, joining Quentin sitting on the sofa to take him in his arms as he lied down, his head on his chest, a hand slowly petting his hair. After a while, he decided to ask.

“Do you want to talk about yesterday?”

Quentin breathed in.

“Not.. really. But I feel like I should.”

Good. Now he didn’t need to press things out of him, just kindly push him and watch him fall into his arm with unconditional trust. He didn’t need to add anything else, letting him explain at his own pace, with his own words.

“There’s this man… Fred Krueger… When I was younger, like in elementary school, he was our class’ caretaker, and we all loved him very much. We played games, he would listen to us, stop quarrels… We all trusted him very much.”

Herman kept petting his hair, his other hand’s fingers drawing patterns on his back, enjoying the occasional shivers.

“One day, he took me with him, away from the others… He said it was for a game but… It wasn’t and.. I still remember it so vividly… It’s…”

He felt as if he was going to puke.

“You don’t have to say it.”

He nodded, the hand in his hair calming him.

“We told our parents about him. Which led to court, which led to seeing him again and again, trying to manipulate us mid-trial so we wouldn’t talk anymore.. And he got imprisoned but then relaxed for some fucking reason…”

Herman could see that, pleading insanity, once he’d get “better” they’d let him go back outside. Which could be great if the man wasn’t lying. Or if he wasn’t a good liar. But he was.

“He killed so many of us… One by one… Me and Nancy we.. We decided to fight him head front since the police couldn’t find him. He knew we would and got to me first.. He wasn’t planning on killing without getting off and I just… I…”

Herman hushed him as he heard the sobs shaking him, kissing his skull, tightening his arms around him. He could figure out what happened next. They found a way to trick him, probably knocked him out, but didn’t have the strength to kill him, both physically and mentally. They got him locked up again, for good this time. He wondered what stopped them to give him the death penalty. He’ll have to look into that.

“Thank you. For trusting me.”

Quentin looked up, standing on his arms before wiping the tears off his eyes and leaning to nuzzle his face in the man’s neck. Judging by what happened yesterday, the man was probably still pulling strings from his prison’s cell to attack Quentin, and it was working wonderfully. And he had the feeling that yesterday’s event was just the beginning of something much bigger.

The ringing of the doorbell made Quentin jump as Herman looked at the front door. 

He got up to look at the window who it could be, gesturing to Herman to go somewhere else, the man taking the hint and going back upstairs, staying near the staircase to eavesdrop while Quentin opened the door.

“Hi, Caleb.”

“Hey… How are you doing?”

“Well.. not… good. But I’ll be alright.”

“Good. Good.”

Some awkward silence fell between them, Quentin biting his lips.

“Do you know where Dr. Carter is?”

He had to muster his whole self not to give away he was lying.

“No.. No idea. Why?”

“He wasn’t at work. Nor was he at his place. And I thought I should be talking to him before talking to you. He is your doctor after all. Whether I like it or not.”

Quentin frowned a bit at that. The man did warn him not to get to close to the doctor. He kinda threw this advice out the window.

“They hum.. They want to put Krueger on trial again.”

“What?!”

The sheriff crossed his arms, knowing this was going to be harsh.

“Why the hell would they do that?!”

“They discarded yesterday’s event as unrelated, you know, another psychopath fan gone wrong… And today Krueger’s attorney asked for an audience. Now, we both know you and me that it’s an odd coincidence..”

“Fuck… Caleb…”

“I know. I know. You can’t let him win.”

He was trying to panic and scare Quentin. Throw him off-balance to scare him away from the courtroom, to stop him from telling his story again. Nancy wouldn’t come home, no one knew how to contact her, it was all up to him. And traumatizing him before it happens was the best way to ensure his release.

“.... Fuck…..”

“I came to warn you. They’ll be calling you soon. Be ready for it.”

He swallowed before following.

“Tell Carter, maybe.”

That actually pained him to say this. But he knew he was their best bet to fight back against Krueger’s manipulations. They were both playing mind games but Carter clearly had a huge advantage, being his past and, probably, Quentin’s trust. He wasn’t talking about it but Caleb was far from being blind. After making sure the boy will be careful, he left, looking around, thinking of how he could put protection around the area.

Herman got back downstairs when the door closed, opening his arms to welcome Quentin who hurried to him, letting him let go, screaming of both rage and despair, trying to reassure him as best he could, knowing that for now, it would be futile. They had to get ready for this, and thankfully, he had all the weapons he needed to defeat the man he decided to make his enemy.

…

He succeeded in convincing Quentin they had to tell his father about the whole thing, like this, he could justify his presence in the house, staying to help him get ready for the trial, getting ready to face the man who’s been tormenting him. Thankfully, his dad understood and accepted everything without a single complain, surprising Carter a bit. Quentin didn’t inherit of his compliance.

He went back to his place to get some of his clothes and the materials he was going to use to help Quentin, with some of his old research and books. He called the hospital to make sure everything would go smoothly while he is away, even though he knew they didn’t need him much after the training they did when he first arrived. On his way back to Quentin, he stopped to a house he’s been to before, ringing the bell. 

Christian opened the door.

“Yes?”

He stared him down, waiting.

“I’m sorry, do I kn-”

He stopped as he held his forehead with his own hand, his head suddenly hurting. Herman pushed him aside to get inside, closing the door himself.

“I don’t have much time. The sun is dawning upon us.”

He snapped his fingers and Christian straightened, the headache gone. As if he was back to himself after dozing off for a long while, he walked to Herman.

“Doctor. I swear. I didn’t get near him again, I did as you as-”

He flinched as Herman caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers, letting go of a long sigh.

“I know you didn’t. You were a very good boy.”

He nodded, afraid, shaking, yet pulling himself to the man, needing his approval, his recognition. Herman opened the door under the stairs.

“Let’s get to the basement.”

He noticed him shifting, uncomfortable. Scared.

Good.

“Come on. Do as I say.”

His fingers kept caressing his cheek.

“You wouldn’t disobey me now, would you?”

There it was. The panicked gasp, the hurried nod as he took his first steps downstairs. He was still shaking, trying to fight it, fight the grip he had on his mind.

Pointless.

They got to the room they went before, left untouched as Herman asked, the doctor looking around to make sure everything hadn’t been touched.

“Sit down.”

He obeyed almost immediately, the scare of angering him stronger than the will to break free. Herman crossed his arms on his chest.

“Did you go out with Quentin to traumatize him? Did you do it for Fred Krueger?”

The man jumped at the name, half of him trying to answer, the other half fighting it harder than anything in his life. Surprised, impressed even, Herman put his hands behind his back.

“Resisting, are we? Interesting..”

“I can’t. I can’t tell you Doctor, I’m sorry..”

“Shh.. It’s ok…”

He caressed his hair slowly, petting him.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

The relief smile was adorable. How dumb.

“I’ll enjoy prying it out of you.”

The following scream couldn’t be heard by the neighbors.

…

He was sitting against the basement wall, one of his knees up, his arm resting on it, the other down, covered by a towel with Christian’s head on it, still petting him slowly, watching him jerk, sobs, a mess of saliva and tears and snot, covered in cuts and blood. He sighed.

“Thank you for your assistance, my boy.”

The whimper was delicious. He rose his hand to slide a finger to his side, going up all the way to his head and enjoying the jerks and jumps, the whimpers and small cries.

Delectable.

He grabbed his hair to pull him up, putting his face to his.

“I will snap my finger, and you will forget about this entirely. But I’ll still haunt your dreams, I’ll still appear in the corner of your eye, you’ll whisper my name in your sleep. And when I show up, you won’t remember me, but you’ll feel as if we are old acquaintances. You won’t fear me. And when I’ll snap my fingers again…”

He whispered in his ear.

“You’ll be nothing but my pitiful obeying dog.”

He got a bit away, his hand let go of the grip on his hair, petting them again.

“Understood?”

He watched him nod.

“Good boy.”

He snapped his fingers and watched him fall to the ground, wiping himself with the towel before throwing it on the body to his feet, leaving before the smell of urine becomes unbearable. He closed the doors behind him, getting to his car.

He had someone to get back to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morale of the story: Don't piss off the Doctor.  
> This was beta-read very late at night so I might not have done a very good job haha  
> It took some time but it's finally here! Sorry for the wait!! Hope you enjoy it!


	7. Talks like a gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To ready themselves for Krueger's return, Herman convinces Quentin to let him try him his hypnotherapy on him. He swears no one will put their hands on his patient ever again.

To ready Quentin for his trial, Herman succeeded in convincing him to try his hypnose therapy he’s been “known to use while working in the force”. Conveniently saying he was under a very tight contract, stopping him from telling the boy exactly what he was doing back then. Not that he couldn’t lie about it, but he’d rather not, as it is was makes their mutual trust work so well. Their first session was just to get Quentin a grasp of how it went, making him close his eyes and move around, waking up moments later. He could tell that he didn’t like it much but liked him too much to distrust him. And any signs of anxiety or uncertainty could be easily kissed or hugged away. Really, he was the best patient he ever had. If only Herman could realise it was because he was rather fond of him too.

This was their third session this week, it was early in the morning, as Quentin had a live the following night. They haven’t heard anything from his or Krueger’s lawyers yet, so all they could hope for was that it gave them some time to prepare for the inevitable upcoming trial. Herman would love to actually go to the police station to get some more informations about their opponents but he didn’t have the heart to leave Quentin when he was staying next to the doctor as much as he possibly could. Thankfully, his dad didn’t seem to notice anything, thinking they were just having a good relationship. Which wasn’t too far from the truth. They didn’t necessarily need to hide this, Quentin was an adult after all, but Herman couldn’t even start to think of how annoying the consequences would be. Not only would he have to deal with the whole patient/doctor contract but also with Caleb who would probably just show up to the house with a shotgun. Talk about a mother hen.

“The goal of this isn’t to make you fall asleep mid-trial. It’s to put you in a state of mind where your anxiety won’t asphyxiate you and you’ll be able to answer without listening to your brain screaming panic into you.”

“Is that even possible?”

Herman smiled, sitting on the sofa in the guestroom, his office for the time being, Quentin sitting in a chair in front of him.

“Trust me, you’re talking to an expert.”

He nodded, of course he trusted him, blindly. How convenient, really.

“When I say ‘falling apart’ and snap my finger, you will fall asleep. You will hear my questions and answer them truthfully, without any lies, while looking into my eyes. Show me some emotions too. Alright?”

He nodded again and inhaled before straightening a bit. They used to have a countdown, but Quentin was such a good patient, so easy to manipulate, he didn’t even need that anymore. He forgot how it felt to have an obedient patient from the get-go. The choice of words was also very specific. It was something that wouldn’t be too noticed in a sentence during the trial, won’t draw too much attention as he thought of the many different sentences and scenarios he could say them. 

“Falling apart.”

He snapped his fingers. And there it was. The blank stare and the slight loss of emotions. They needed to work on that a bit more, it was still easy to notice he wasn’t really here anymore. Herman got up to get a bit closer, studying him closely. That dozed off expression looked so good on him.

“Quentin, can you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“Show me a bit more emotion, darling, will you?”

Now it was easy and no one could tell he was under his spell anymore, but he’ll have more trouble to say that mid-trial. Practice, that’s all it needed.

“Next time, I don’t want to have to tell you to do it. Is that ok?”

“Yes.”

He could tell he wanted to apologize too, but it wasn’t needed right now.

“I’m going to ask you questions, and I want you to answer them as truthfully as you can. You will not let your anxiety take over you. You won’t panic. Understood?”

“Yes.”

The answers were missing emotions but for the trial it’ll do perfectly. If anyone tries to point it out, he’ll just have to get mad that they even put him through this traumatic experience in the first place. It should work well enough.

“What’s your name?”

“Quentin Smith.”

“Occupation?”

“Unemployed?”

He liked the intonation here, he gave him another smile.

“Do you know Fred Krueger?”

“Yes.”

He didn’t even tense this time. They were making progress.

“Can you tell me how you know him?”

He listened to Quentin’s tale again, noticing where he was tensing, noting it in his notebook, pinpointing what could trigger a bad reaction or not. They kept their session going for 30 minutes, Herman not wanting to push him too much. If he used too much of him right away, he might get tired mid-trial and if the hypnose wears off, not only would Quentin starts panicking again, but they might lose everything if someone notices. He looked at his watch, they still had some time.

Time he had to get some more hold on his patient.

“Quentin. You are deep asleep now. You won’t remember any of the following questions. Understood?”

“Yes.”

He watched the remaining consciousness leave Quentin’s eyes before getting closer to him, the tip of his fingers caressing his cheeks. He was still reacting to his touch, truthfully, pressing his skin against the doctor’s.

“Do you like it when I touch you?”

“Yes. So much.”

He slid his hand on his cheek, slowly going into his hair and watching as breath hitches from his lips. 

“Tell me. What would you like me to do to you?”

He notices the embarrassment, he was pushing his boundaries and Quentin didn’t want to answer. And if he doesn’t want to, the spell breaks, he had to thread carefully. He let his fingers gently grab his ear, massaging it, watching as he was slowly breaking his defenses.

“I.. I would like you to kiss me more… To touch me more….”

He won’t get more out of him just now. And he’d rather hear the rest from a totally conscious Quentin too. He walked behind him, one hand petting his hair while the other slid on his chest, feeling his whole body press against the palm, his mouth against his ear.

“I love you, Quentin.”

This is what makes him his. This is what gives him his trust, his body, his consciousness. His mind. He catches his heart and keeps it with him, forever. Each time he says it, it gets a bit stronger, making him feel as if the world was Herman and Herman alone. He whimpers under him and he loves it.

“I love you too, Dr. Carter.”

He kissed his ear.

“I know.”

He hugs him for a while before slowly letting go, going back to his seat, looking back to him. He waited for him to calm a bit, not letting him wake up panting and uncomfortable, not making it obvious. Once he was sitting back straight and the emotions cooled down, he snapped his fingers.

Quentin came back to himself, blinking a bit and looking around before locking his eyes back to the doctor.

“How are you feeling?”

“.... Fine? It doesn’t feel like I was asleep at all…”

“Do you remember everything?”

“I think so? I was just telling you about… him… right?”

Herman smiled as he put his notes down, getting up to pat his head kindly.

“You’re doing amazingly good.”

…

This time they’re playing in an underground live house, it’s packed and hot, a lot of bands are coming out, doing 4 songs each and enjoying some drinks with their fans. It was organized by other small bands like theirs, mixing different genres and styles, the fans that didn’t come to see them discovered them too, and they got a round of applause after their first song. It was so hot in there, Kate was wearing her white tank top and shorts, Susie was still in her hoodie but opted for a lighter fabric and a skirt, Quentin threw away his jacket early on and stayed in his fitting black shirt with the white print on it. They didn’t wait to go on their second song, people cheering as they recognize the intro.

He rose his eyes to look at the audience, smiling as he was dancing his head to Kate’s melody, slowly taking in the rhythm as the intro ends to lead to the song. Her voice comes to his ears for a second.

“Watch it know, here he comes!”

His eyes locked with Herman’s who was watching from the back of the live house, back against the wall with a drink, smiling at him.

“He doesn’t look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman, like you imagined when you were young…”

Mesmerized by his eyes and the lyrics flowing directly to his heart, he almost missed a chord and has to fight with himself to get his eyes back to his bass, not missing Herman laughing a bit.

This was the first time the doctor was actually watching one of his live “officially”. He couldn’t help but think he looked absolutely gorgeous, sometime completely in trance with the songs, sometimes smiling wildly at his band members or the audience, sweat sliding from his forehead to his neck and to the hem of his shirt, hair sticking to his skin. An adorable snack that could be all his in an instant.

The songs kept going and when Kate did the last MC before they went backstage, Herman disappeared in the crowd, slowly making his way behind the stage, showing his pass to the staff before getting in.

They all got backstage, for once they each had a changing room, after congratulating themselves for a good performance, they all went to change so they could go enjoy the drinks and the other bands in the live house waiting for them. Quentin opened his door and barely got time to close it before being pressed against it by the doctor waiting for him, a hand next to his face to lock him completely. He jumped and laughed as his lips were captured by his, shivering at the first deep kiss he ever got from the man. A high whimper escaping him without any chance of control over it. His hands grabbing Herman’s black vest covering his dark red shirt.

He kept playing with his tongue, pressing his whole body against his, enjoying feeling him shuddering, trembling under him, releasing his lips only a fraction of seconds to kiss him again, loving each gasp he could get out of him. A leg slid between Quentin’s and he felt him tense, swallowing the small cry he earned himself.

After minutes, he slowly got to his neck, licking and sucking the sweat away, his hands slowly embracing his waist to press him against his body, laughing as Quentin tried to talk between his gasps.

“I.. I guess you… You enjoyed the show?”

The low laugh vibrated against Quentin’s skin before he left it, putting his forehead against his.

“Very entertaining. But I couldn’t hear much with you being so distracting…”

He avoided his eyes, pressing his back against the door a bit more, lips pressing against his ear, making him shiver all the more.

“I’m kidding. You all sounded great.”

He smiled, sliding his arms around the doctor’s neck to kiss him again, trying to deepening it again but Herman avoided it, laughing at the annoyed whimper he got as he was getting his head farther away from his.

“As much as I love this.. People are waiting for you out there…”

He pouted.

“Let them wait a bit more then.”

Fingers pushed against his lips to stop him.

“If we keep doing this, they’ll be waiting for you much… much longer…”

He was already blushing a lot, but now he knew he was. He sighed and kissed the doctor’s lips one last time before getting himself to his mirror to fix himself up a bit, Herman watching.

“That outfit looks outrageously good on you, by the way.”

“Oh. I’m aware.”

The doctor’s smirk was almost annoying but he wasn't going to complain. Far from it.

…

They finally got the letters from Quentin’s lawyer the next day and read them together with his father, the latter annoyed that he had to leave for another town while this was happening. Herman couldn’t be happier on the other hand. It will give him free range on his sessions with Quentin. And in their relationship but he wasn’t going to point that out just yet. For now, they had to focus on getting ready for the trial.

They had another session, Herman avoiding playing with Quentin this time, just making sure he could have him under his palm at any moment, but knowing he won’t need it, ever. Soon enough they’ll have to get to the trial and they will be ready for it. In the meanwhile, they were both glad they didn’t have to sleep in separate bedrooms anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't put any song lyrics in this god damn fic and I was WEAK.  
> Anyway, Doc loves playing this poor boy, doesn't he?  
> Thanks for following this train wreck, I hope you're ready for some TENSION next....


	8. Old Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr.Carter knows the risks that the trial might ensues, and he's rather not take any chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's a good thing the last chapter was unnoticed by a lot because turns out I forgot to post this chapter!  
> (I'm currently dying btw, sleep Is a stranger, stress is a blanket and I can hear colors)
> 
> Anyways!  
> Sorry to everyone who probably thought I lost my mind between two chapters, enjoy a complete story!  
> (This was beta-read very hastily and briefly, i do not know if I'll do it later or not, sorry if there's a lot of mistakes)

The nights were getting warmer in Springwood, soon enough people will not need to have the heater on anymore. There was no more snow on the ground and footsteps could be heard much clearer, if the wind wasn’t blowing them away. A car left the city to get to its surroundings, where all the industries and farms were. It drove through them all only to stop in the parking lot of the mental institute renowned for its skills and big capacity.

Herman closed the door to his car before making his way to the front door, the staff there frowning.

“I’m sorry, sir, we don’t allow any visits past 6PM… Especially not at two in the morning.”

“Oh. It’s alright, I have an appointment with Dr. Delacour.”

As soon as he said the name, the doors to his left opened to a tall man, long curly black hair stucked into a bun with some filtering next to his ears, grey eyes and skin paler than the white blouse he was wearing.

“Carter! I’m so happy to see you.”

The man smiled, grabbing the handshake he was offering him to pull him to him, a friendly pat on the back.

“It’s been so long, friend. I’m sorry to come so late.”

“No worries, you know I don’t sleep much anyway.”

They shared a laugh and went to the man’s office, walking by some doors with a single square window, Carter glancing at them when he could.

“You’ve been busy I see.”

“Nothing of the sort, I’m afraid. Just the usual nutcases or some rebellious teenagers… nothing compared to what we used to play with.”

Delacour was his partner for a long time back in the force. He was the only one just as much fascinated by the human mind as him, though his methods were different, he could find his way to make people beg for mercy without even touching them, small talk only. For some, he was closer to a sociopath than a doctor. Only Carter knew his real name was actually Socio, a bit of a giveaway if you ask him. He looked around the office and crossed his arms.

“Well. About those teenagers…”

Socio gave him a cup of water, sipping his.

“You wouldn’t have manipulated them for… someone else’s needs, would you?”

He stopped as he was drinking, bringing his cup down and laughing a bit.

“Damn it. I can’t hide anything from you even when you’re not here.”

Carter almost left a relieved sigh out, but wasn’t going to show much to his friend, for now. He had to make sure he was on his side first, for even if they were on good terms, Socio would never leave his experiments for someone else than him.

“I have this hum… ‘secret’ patient, if you will. I was supposed to heal him but turns out, he was far from sick. And it turns out we ended up being good friends, after some talk. He gave me the opportunity to not only play with boring patients, but also to terrorize the nearby town police force, which you know, I love torturing so much.”

Carter wasn’t fond of them being relaxed by the secret services, but Socio took it way harder than he did. He wasn’t really surprised to see he was planning to get his revenge, in any way possible.

“What’s the plan, then? Get him released and blame the force when he claims his first victims?”

“Kind of. But he’s not planning on having many victims. Just take one. And never bring them back. These dumbasses would never forgive themselves for allowing a psychopath to take away one of his poor victims, once and for all.”

He had to do his best to not show his anger filling up, as much as he respected his friend, nothing would stop him from killing him on the spot if it meant it would save Quentin. But it would sure make things harder for them. He put the cup of water on the desk before crossing his arms on his chest.

“And that man wouldn’t happen to be Fred Krueger now, would it?”

Lights shined in Socio’s eyes, his chilling smile getting wider.

“Oh.. Herman… Tell me everything.”

He sat on the seat to his desk, the doctor following by sitting on the chair in front him, giving him a sense of power over him, stroking his ego to get to him, and hopefully, appealing to their friendship more than whatever experiment Socio was on about.

“I’m Quentin Smith’s doctor.”

Socio laughed and clapped his hands together like an excited child.

“I knew it!! When the imbeciles were doing everything to stop me from getting this facility, I KNEW something was going on! Oh… This is FANTASTIC!!!”

Carter laughed, this was good, he was happier than he thought he would be, it could go in his favor.

“Now. I’ve grown quite fond of the boy. He’s been a very obedient one, and you know how much I love them… obedient.”

He watched his friend rise an eyebrow and nod, they both knew pretty well the other in the end.

“I’ve been experimenting new ways of getting to my patients through him.. You know how hard it is for me to access any of my old equipment..”

“They took yours too? These men have no respect for their former colleagues, do they…”

Appealing for his hate of the force could work too. He could find a deal in there.

“Now, you know I wouldn’t mind your little pet to escape and get his revenge. You know I would be able to get my boy back with no trouble… But that would ruin my whole work.”

He left a pause.

“I can’t allow that to happen.”

He let him think on it, think on what would really matter to him, an old friend or a new experiment. He could read the struggle in his eyes despite his blank face, his eternal smile still there. Thankfully, the silence between them was always comfortable, he just needed to let him think on it.

“What could you get me in his stead then?”

Interesting. He couldn't come to a satisfying answer, so he let Herman offer him one. And he would gladly take this opportunity.

“I’m not asking you to cancel the trial. Or to testify that Krueger is still insane. I’m just asking one thing.”

He leaned on the desk, closer to his friend.

“I want the list of the kids you sent to Smith.”

Quentin hasn’t told him about most of them, but Christian told him everything, how they were all organized yet didn’t know each others, the one who drugged Quentin, the girl who kept whispering Krueger’s name when Quentin thought he was alone, the “fan” who kept saying things Krueger said to him while she was having sex with him, the list could go on. He knew what they did, he just needed names.

“I take away a patient from you, and I give you more than 10 of them transformed into complex rubik’s cubes. All yours to decode. And I’ll make sure they wreak some havoc, make the police force sweat before they can send them to you.”

He tilted his head to the side.

“How does that sound? Not only you get your revenge, but I give you an army of toys to play with.”

Socio's eyes lit up again, leaning to take his friends hands in his.

“Dr. Carter, you know awfully well how to seduce me.”

“That’s why we’re friends, dear.”

They kept talking until Herman had to get back in town, not wanting to leave Quentin unattended when he wakes up.

…

The day of the trial came in steadily, Herman confident in Quentin’s abilities to overcome whatever could happen through it. He really wished he wouldn’t have to rely on their sessions’ trainings, but with their enemy, anything’s possible. They went to the courtroom, Quentin handling it way better than he thought, only to be directed to the back and waiting for their turn. Herman stayed with him the whole time, sitting straight and making sure Quentin wasn’t already stressing, stopping himself from caressing his back, not wanting to show any affection that could be badly interpreted, especially with the police officers staring him down with a hatred he knew way too well. He could only wish he could get his hands on one of them and turn these hateful gaze into complete devoted ones. Their turn finally came in and they both got inside. Quentin avoiding the eyes of the man sitting in front of them, the doctor taking a good look at him. So this was Fred Krueger. Neatly dressed and seated, a polite smile, his eyes following Quentin the whole time. He could see that he wasn’t expecting Quentin to show up but was still pleased he did. Carter had to keep it together not to just walk to him and murder him on the spot.

They were walking to their seats, Herman interrupted before he could take his.

“Wait a minute, who’s that man?”

He knew this voice and smiled as he turned around, his eyes meeting with Socio’s.

“This is Dr. Carter, Mr. Smith's personal assistant. He helps him with his tr-”

“Do you know who that man really is? Because I do, and I don’t think we should pursue this with him in this room.”

Herman crossed his arms, feeling Quentin’s worried tug on his white blouse.

“Might I know what the problem is, Dr. Delacroix? Oh.. My apologies.. Delacour… I have trouble keeping up with these aliases…”

Socio’s smile almost betrayed him, he was playing around, he wasn’t cancelling their deal, just merely making it a bit harder for his friend, unaware that Herman wasn’t really here to play games, but actually concerned for his patient. But he couldn’t let him understand that.

“We used to work together. This man is a renowned Hypnotherapist. I can’t let this trial continue when he could be using this kid as his little puppet!”

“He’s not-”

Quentin was panicking, Herman turned around to pat his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Mr. Smith. If this bothers Dr. Delacour, I’ll sit with the audience.”

His eyes met with Quentin, reassuring him with a single look, the boy nodding before straightening a bit. Trusting him completely, as always. Socio, impressed, gave a nod to Carter before leaving the courtroom, the trial resuming.

As expected, the defense tried to pinpoint Quentin’s fears and push him to his limits, but he was holding surprisingly well, and Herman could only rejoice at the annoyance burning through Krueger’s face. They started calling witnesses the killer was unaware of, recognizing the names, Carter not letting go of his eyes as confusion settled in. He gathered all the kids he manipulated and forced them to testify against him, with proof, Quentin just as confused as his enemy. This might add some paranoia to the boy, but Herman will be sure to get rid of it.

In a last reach, the defense started pushing Quentin a bit more, Herman annoyed at Quentin’s lawyer not even trying to stop him. But the worst was when Krueger spoke.

“Quentin.. My boy…”

This activated every single one of Herman’s red alarms, glad no one was looking at him as his eyes were murdering the man.

“We had such good times… Why would you lie to these people like this? Even Nancy couldn’t take the guilt… It’s time to let go… Come to-”

“Enough.”

Carter stood up, startling everyone.

“This is only cheap tactics, your defenses are falling apart.”

He snapped his fingers and noticed Quentin’s shivering coming to a stop, straightening up. He could hear Socio’s whistling from behind, the judge slamming his hammer.

“The audience isn’t allowed to take part.”

“My apologies.”

He sat back down, glad he could stop everything before Quentin loses it, watching the back of his head, still, as he clearly states what he’s been saying for years, without skipping a bit this time, without any sobs or panicked breaths, yet enough emotions in his tone to convince the remaining of the jury.

This was the end for Fred Krueger.

The trial was over and Herman hurried to Quentin’s side before anyone realises he wasn’t getting up unless told to. He took his hand in his, masking the snap of his finger with a tight embrace, Quentin gasping as he came back to himself, still very in shock and shivering.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

They got to the door, stopped by Socio waiting there.

“Incredible prestation, Dr. Carter.”

He straightened a bit more, letting his friend get his face closer to Quentin who was grabbing his doctor’s arm, uncomfortable.

“A remarkable specimen, if I do say so.”

He frowned, confused.

“But I feel like you might be mixed up in some emotions yourself, my friend.”

Damn it. Carter really didn’t want things to get there, him noticing this was offering him an open wound. Thankfully, he had some of his exposed to him too.

“I hope your brother’s well, my dear. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

He kept Quentin tightly against him as they left for the parking lot, Socio smiling as he watched them go, reminded that hitting Carter meant hurting himself too. Thankfully, he was more than satisfied with the upcoming projects he was sending his way, and didn’t mind losing to him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm so goddamn embarassed and sorry)


	9. Madhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all these hardships, it's time for some honesty between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this took so long to post...  
> Life has been very complicated and harsh lately, this was in my drafts for a long while but I didn't have the strength to beta-read it.  
> Hope you like it nonetheless!

The ride back to Quentin’s was silent, the boy a bit uncomfortable after all of this happened, still processing it. Herman didn’t mind the silence, used to his, comfortable just with him around. He needed to let Quentin process what happened, realise that the danger was now away and he could finally relax, forget about the past and move forward. Fred Krueger will never come back into his life, ever again. But knowing that a lot of the acquaintances he met were working for the man definitely hit him. His exes, his classmates, his co-workers… that was bound to make trust issues. To Herman, this was wonderful. That meant more trust to him and if he could have it all, he would. He drove in Quentin's driveway, turning off the engine but not getting out just yet, as he would rather see if Quentin was back to himself before leaving him alone, even for two seconds. He looked at him, noticing his eyes were fixed on the garage's doorway.

"Quentin, are you-"

"Was that true?"

He stopped, a bit surprised.

"What was?"

"What that man said? That you're… dangerous…."

Now he didn't think he would mind much about this and be more focused on himself but the boy surprised him a bit more everyday.

"Well.. it all depends on-"

"Dr. Carter."

He wasn't going to be able to snake his way out of this one. And lying would just make things worse if Quentin discovers the truth. It's time to see if he truly captured him or if all he can do was snap his fingers and keep him forever. Because if he can't have him, no one can.

"What did you really do before coming here?"

"Well…"

He started explaining, saying he worked for the secret services, his job consisting in preying info out of the people they captured, using this opportunity to learn more about the human mind, to push boundaries as he had no limits, as long as he didn't kill anyone. He didn't omit any details, not forgetting to say this was torture and he wasn't a good man, never was. Making sure that if Quentin is confronted by his past, he wouldn't look at it with any surprise, but knowing full well who he was sitting with. He went as far as telling him that his last victim was Christian, out of pure jealousy, looking as Quentin's eyes widened.

"Did he tell you about Krueger? Did you know he was-"

"No such thing. I didn't ask so he couldn't tell."

He wasn't going to tell him about his agreement with Delacour, as it was part of their pact never to tell anyone about it. And he knew Socio wasn't the kind to break promises, at least not the ones he made to a dear friend. He let some time go by, seconds, minutes, if hours were necessary, he’ll let them go by too. He wanted Quentin to take it all in, think about it, decide.  
Decide if he was going to keep him. Decide if he can accept him. Accept the fact that he has been letting himself in the hands of a man who’s tortured hundreds, thousands. Accept the fact that he saw a side of him he hasn’t shown anyone, ever. Accept the fact that he is special, to him, that he was the one who broke through his fascination for the human brain to get to know him. His heart, his body, his mind, everything. 

Everything.

This man knows everything about him. What he fears, what he likes, what he hates. His insecurities, his strength, his skills. The shape of his hands, his chest, his hips, his lips. He could break him easily, with a hand, a word, a snap of fingers. He could do anything he wanted with him if he so pleased.

And he didn’t mind.

He didn’t mind that he saw him break down many times, he didn’t mind that he slid inside his mind with velvet coated words, snaking their ways to his heart. He didn’t mind that he saw him as an experiment first. Because he fell for him. They both fell for each other. They were both trapped in this relationship they couldn’t escape anymore, wrists linked to each other's, head locked on the other’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to get back to my place…”

Herman frowned. That wasn’t what he expected, he was waiting for a talk, an argument even, already preparing a full essay in his head so he could convince him to stay with him. To convince him of how much he loved him. But Quentin seemed to have already made up his mind.

“Can we go to yours..?”

This wasn’t the time to act any different than his usual self. Quentin needed him more than he needed to reason with himself that he was in love with a man who’s made many cry for help, which was telling something. He slowly got his hand to the one on the knee of his partner.

“We can. But I might not be able to restrain myself anymore once we get there.”

“I’m not asking you to.”

A small chuckle, the doctor reached to his lover’s nape to bring him to his lips, kissing him as tenderly as he can, loving feeling him kissing back, fingers playing with small curls before he goes back to the wheel, starting the car again. 

…

Herman hasn’t seen his place in days, too busy sleeping at the hospital or at Quentin’s, thankfully dust hasn’t covered everything. He opened the door to the wide entrance leading to a large living room with an open space kitchen, a huge window covering the wall to give into a small garden, another one on the opposite side showing the street a bit farther away. The house was almost too modern for Springwood, one of the last they built on the outskirts of the city. Quentin walked in, his feet wandering around the huge living room, noticing how everything seemed barely touched, guessing Herman would mostly sleep here, never staying longer than nine hours, eight being for his sleep. He turned around to see Herman on his phone, closing the door behind him, he didn’t really listen to what he was talking about, more interested in discovering how he has been living before they met. He noticed a huge bookshelf with many books on it, looking closely at the titles. Herman walked behind him, still talking, taking one book off from behind him to activate a secret opening, leaving Quentin to discover it for himself. The feeling of trust came down on him, lingering around his heart.

He walked inside to discover an old, vintage-like study, covered in books and papers, a bit messy. He tried to decipher some of the papers without any success, his attention stolen by a picture book he took in his hand, flipping through it as soon as he confirmed it wouldn’t have any gory pictures in it. It seemed like Herman’s old place of work, he could see him with the man they met earlier, sharing coffee with other people. Were they all studying like him? Or were they unaware colleagues? He wanted to know more but didn’t know how much he would be able to take in for one day. He put the book back down and went back to the living room, watching Herman ending his call.

“Caleb says they have him locked up until he’s transferred to his previous cell. You’re safe.”

He already knew he was. With Herman next to him, he wouldn’t fear the end of the world if it came knocking. He walked back to him, slowly putting his head against the doctor’s chest and closing his eyes as he feels arms hugging him. He was protected, he was safe, he was loved. He didn’t need anything else. He let him bring them to the sofa, sitting down there without letting go of his embrace, pressing Quentin’s head against his chest to slowly caress his hair, turning the TV on, wanting his lover to settle down for tonight, to forget about the day, until tomorrow at least.

…

After a dinner and a shower, Herman was closing everything before going upstairs to his room. It wasn’t as spacious as the living room, the king size bed still imposing on the dark wooden floor, a single rug in front of a cupboard covering the entire wall. He closed the door behind him to see Quentin sitting on the bed in his underwear, his necklace still on.

“Let me find you something to wear. It might not be your size though.”

He opened the cupboard, looking around before feeling hesitating hands sliding on his hips. He stopped to look down as the hands were joining each other, soon followed by a chest against his back with a nuzzle.

“I don’t…”

He tried to look back.

“I don’t really mind if you don’t find anything…”

He smiled, turning around in a huffed laugh, grabbing Quentin’s chin between two of his fingers to make him look up, loving the blush covering the pale face. He caressed his hair while not letting go of his eyes, despite them trying to flee him.

“You know.. I think it’s time I give you what you’ve been asking for so long….”

He pressed his lips against his before slowly pushing him to the bed, not missing his chance to deepen the kiss as Quentin gasps, laying on the bed as he is gently pushed against it, his hands embracing the doctor’s neck. He could feel the fabric of his shirt against his skin, shivering at it, his legs sliding against his. As soon as he felt a leg pressing between his, he doesn’t resist, his hips slowly moving against it, craving it much more than he anticipated. The low chuckle he earned himself resonates in his throat, his fingers grabbing Herman’s shirt, crying out as he feels hands on his chest, fingers pressing on his nipples, playing with them before one hand slowly goes down on his stomach, getting dangerously close to his underwear. The closer it gets, the stronger his hips move against his leg, trying to get him even closer.

“Well.. Someone’s eager…”

“Who’s fault is that?”

Herman laughed again, kissing him before sliding his hands back on Quentin’s wrists, pressing his leg a bit more to watch him arch under him, slowly moving as he pins his hands to the bed, his lips sliding to his neck to kiss it as he offers it to him. Every single gasp he can get fueling his lust, slowly breaking all the restrains he had. 

“Do you trust me?”

Quentin can only hear that whisper close to his ear, everything muffled as he turns around to have his eyes meet with his partner, struggling to speak as the leg keeps pressing against him.

“Hnn.. Yes….”

“Even if I go too far?”

“Y..Ye- AHH!!”

A hand joined the leg, massaging skillfully his dick through his underwear, making him squirm under him, trying to snake away from the feelings, or get more of it? He doesn’t even know anymore.

“Don’t move.”

He whined as he felt him leave, watching as he went back to the cupboard, ready to argue if he dares come back with pajamas and stop everything, as he did up until now. But he doesn’t. He brings a box, taking a chair nearby to put it on, opening it to take out what seems like leather bracelets. Quentin feels a shiver go down his spine, swallowing heavily as a hand goes to caress his cheek.

“I’m going to bind you to this bed. You tell me as soon as you want to stop.”

He nods, but can’t stop himself from being drawn to the leg back between his, slowly moving against it as his arms are being brought up on each side of the bed frame, locked there by solid, yet comfortable, leather. He wasn’t expecting the feeling of exposure to take over, shivering as fingertips slowly caresses his chest, followed by the light touch of lips, saying his doctor’s name in an inaudible whisper. Herman slowly got back up to look at the box, talking as he goes through it.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, despite all the teasing I did. And I feel like your patience must be rewarded.”

He frowns a bit, struggling to look at what he’s doing, the dim lit room not helping much either. He sees him put a glove on.

“See… I am not allowed to use my old equipment outside of my own house… How convenient is it that you wanted to come here.”

“W.. What does that do?”

Herman smiled back, putting himself between Quentin’s legs.

“It makes you see stars.”

He frowned again, a blush covering him more and more as he feels completely exposed to his partner, watching him get rid of his underwear and caressing his legs slowly before parting them, fingertips barely touching his dick, watching it twitch before the gloved hand settles on his inner thigh. 

He heard something, like a high pitch noise, a charging sound, and his whole left leg jerked as he felt a low rumble go through it, his muscle tensing.

“Shhh, darling… Relax.. And let it happen….”

“Wh.. Wha-AH!!”

The low rumble went through his leg again, a bit stronger, coupled with fingers on his dick slowly massaging it before pumping up and down, sending mixed signals all over his body and brain, his wrist struggling against the restrains. He could ask to stop, he could demand an explanation, but the gloved hand was slowly sliding along his inner thigh, getting closer between his legs, his whole body telling him to shut up. His hips started following the hand pumping him, gasps and moans soon following, louder each time. He feels the gloved hand slide on his pelvis, his body shivering more and more to it.

“Let’s make it stronger a notch.”

He tries to tell him to wait, but before words can come out of his mouth he lets a scream out as the low rumble gets higher, making him feel as if he just got out of a long cramp, he starts to see spots in his vision, statics covering his skin, sliding in. He’s already close, the fingers on his length going faster.

“Dr. Carter… I… I’m….”

He can barely hear the chuckle over his own breath, shivering as the hand leaves his hips, yelling as he feels gloved fingers massaging the base of his dick, sending vibration all over it, making him cum harder than he ever had, his whole body tensing under Herman’s, his back hurting as he arches it. He closes his eyes, his whole body tensing so hard he can barely make out of what is happening.

“Doctor… Doc-hnn…”

“What is it, darling?”

“It’s..haa.. It’s not stop-....”

He keeps coming, unable to stop it as the vibration goes through him, the gloved fingers still massaging him, making him jerk each time he feels a spurt come out.

“You’ll be done when I tell you you are.”

He tenses more and more, tears forming at his eyes as he can feel his mind going to mush, lost in the sensations. He gasps for air as the hands finally let go of him, his whole body jerking, jumping as he tries to calm himself down. He hears the shuffle of clothes and a zipper, still too caught up in the waves of pleasure lapping over him to open his eyes, whining every time one goes through him. He gets brought back to reality as he feels hands sliding up his ribs, a chest pressing against his.

"Did I go too harsh on you?"

He struggles to open his eyes, meeting with his lover, pecking his lips.

"I'm ok…"

He revels in the hug he gives him, nuzzling his head against the crook of his neck. If it wasn't for the bloody restrains, he'd be hugging him back as hard as he can. He shivers as a hand massages the back of his head.

"What a good boy you are.."

He hesitates before asking in a high pitch voice, still weakened.

"Your good boy?"

The laugh he gets warms his heart.

"Mine. All mine."

He smiles as he feels lips on his neck, letting go of long, relaxed sighs as he closed his eyes, his legs moving against the body between them, enjoying any contact he could get, whining as he felt him straightening up. Herman reaches for the box again putting the glove back inside, getting the lube out to coat his fingers.

“Should I prepare you thoroughly or..?”

“Well.. I definitely… never done it with someone as… ‘gifted’… as you before…”

The doctor raised an eyebrow.

“I appreciate the compliment, then.”

He grabbed Quentin’s hips to level him, sliding a hand between his legs, placing one on his shoulder, kissing his knee before pressing a finger between his cheeks. He waited a bit, massaging him until he’s relaxed enough to slide in, slowly but steadily, only stopping if he feels him tense too strongly around him. He watches his whole body arch and shiver under him, barely believing he’s all his now, and starts moving his finger once he’s all in, waiting for him to relax to slide another, caressing and kissing his leg without leaving his eyes with his. He curls inside him as a third finger slides in and smiles as he sees him tense all the more, loving the cry he got out of him. He starts pressing, massaging the nerves inside him until his hips start moving on their own, asking for more, eyes rolling before he closes them. He listens.

He listens to him gasp, going from needy demands to whines cutting his words, stopping as he tries to speak to hit him back as he starts, grabbing the cry out of his throat with the tips of his fingers. When even words aren’t trying to be said anymore, he looks down and sees he’s ready to cum again. He stops his hand despite the whine, sliding out of him to lay the leg from his shoulder to his hips, wrapping it around them, watching the other follow with a look to Quentin.

After lubbing himself, he slowly slides inside him, watching him shiver and arch, stopping as he feels Quentin tense too hard once more. He caresses his cheek.

“Are you ok, darling?”

“Hnn… I can take it….”

“I’m not even halfway in yet…”

“Wh- oh.. fuck!”

He laughs as he slides in again, not stopping anymore until he's fully inside him. He let him get used to it, loving feeling his insides tense and relax around him, not even remembering the last time he had sex like this and not just with a colleague to relieve tension. He loves the whine he gets as he leans towards him, pecking his lips before he starts slowly moving his hips, covering his jaw and neck too. He can feel him getting used to it and starting to move with him, his legs wrapping tightly around his waist as he grabs the bed's frame he's been restrained to. He starts moving faster, deeper, until he finds his prostate again and hits it with every move, drowning in each cry of pleasure he can get out of him. He straightens a bit, grabbing his hips to hit deeper with each move, slowly losing himself too as pleasure laps over him, getting stronger and faster each time, revelling in Quentin's voice slowly turning to nonsense. 

“Dr. Carter.. I’m.. I’m…”

“Quentin…”

He watches as his eyes struggles to open, meeting with his as they both feel their orgasm build and take a hold on them, shaking as they came, Herman deep inside Quentin as he cums on his stomach again, feeling the leather marking his wrists as he arches, pulling on them, his eyes closing, losing his voice once again. He keeps coming in spurts as Herman rides their orgasms, tears sliding off his eyes as he feels the last waves of pleasure lapping over him, sighing when the doctor slides out of him.

For a moment, it’s just their breaths echoing through the room, the jingling of chains as he tries to lay back down, his arms starting to hurt. He shivers as he feels fingertips caressing his skin, sliding all the way to his hands to undo the restrains, whining as he lets his arms down, not looking forward to the cramps he’ll have the following morning. He meets with his partner’s eyes again and they share a tender, almost too innocent, kiss, shivering when arms wrap around his chest to hug him tightly. He lets him lift his body, being carried to the bathroom where he gets to lie in the bathtub, getting cleaned up by his lover before he pulls him in with him, hugging and kissing in hot water until he can't keep his eyes open anymore, barely noticing getting out and dried, sighing when he gets cuddled under the warm blanket, his face pressed against the chest of his lover.

He knows he will sleep peacefully tonight.

…

They get woken up early in the morning by a phone call, Herman grunting as he gets it. He leaves the room as Quentin slowly wakes up, struggling to leave the bed, sitting on it hurting more than he anticipated. He puts on his underwear before leaving the room to see Herman looking back at him with a worried look.

“Alright. Yes. We’re waiting for you.”

He hangs up before walking back to Quentin, caressing his hair.

“What’s going on?”

“Krueger escaped.”

It feels like an anvil fell right into Quentin’s stomach, heavy, powerful, making him almost gag. He grabs Herman’s arm for support, comforted by it as it wraps around him.

“He doesn’t know you’re here. You’re safe. Caleb is on his way.”

He nods and let’s Herman bring him back to the bedroom, numb, he stays seated on the bed as the doctor dresses him up, getting them ready to leave as soon as Caleb arrives. They both get downstairs in the living room and Quentin stops as he feels… cold. He shouldn’t feel cold. The door is closed, the windows are shut down. Herman notices it too, walking around a bit more carefully, searching for the source of the cold wind filtering through the house. Quentin notices the study door still opened from yesterday, he slowly gets to it and finds the window there broken, the blinds that were tight shut, cut open. He turns around to call for Herman before a hand slams on his mouth, a knife on his neck. Herman turns around and stops.

“Now now Doctor. You listen to me.”

Quentin trembles, his eyes staring at the doctor who’s moving ever so slowly as the maniac walks towards him.

“One wrong move, and he goes. Now be a doll and open the door for us.”

Herman keeps looking at Quentin’s eyes, as if he was trying to convey his plan to him through them.

“I’m not the one you should be afraid of.”

In a swift move, Quentin bites the hand on his mouth and gets away from the man, running to Herman who’s putting himself in front of him, protecting him.

“Krueger. The police are on their way. You can still make it out.”

“And get caught somewhere else? No, thank you kind doctor.”

He raises his knife.

“I would rather kill you both.”

As he lunges to them, Herman punches him straight to the face, making him stumble, but the rage and need for revenge is making him stronger than ever, lunging again and cutting Herman on the chest, the doctor barely making it before it cuts too deep, grunting as he does so. He succeeds to grab the man’s arms and slams him against the glass table, shattering it. But it doesn’t stop him, as he jumps on the doctor and makes him lose his balance, falling to his back, stopping the knife with both his hands as Krueger presses with all his body to get it to the Doctor’s head. He won’t be able to resist longer but hopes it was long enough for Quentin to run away. Until he feels the man’s strength weaken, blood pouring out of his mouth and dripping on him. With disgust, he pushes him away to find one of his kitchen knives in his back, Quentin standing there, shaking.

“Pretty sure he told you he wasn’t the one you should be afraid of, bitch.”

He had to control himself not to just slam Quentin on the wall and make out with him just there. But he sure as hell will later. He walks up to him and grabs his arm to bring him to the door, opening it before they can hear a terrifying scream coming from behind, Fred running at them with his knife out, stopped by a shot coming from the door they just opened.  
Caleb, comes in, reloading.

“You two ok?”

They nod and let the other police officers bring them to the police station, Herman not letting go of Quentin.

….

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine.. I think…. These exercises really help me.”

“Do you remember everything?”

“... Yes? You didn’t hypnotize me, remember?”

The doctor smiled as he gets off his chair, walking to his lover to stand behind him, raising his chin to peck a kiss out of him before whispering.

“I love you, Quentin Smith.”

His patient smiles widely at him.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this until the end!
> 
> Again, very sorry for the long delay but I'm happy of how I decided to end it.
> 
> Thank you again for staying here no matter what 💖

**Author's Note:**

> Damn...  
> It would be a shame if the local hospital was filled up.........  
> Forcing them to go to.. the new one........... that just opened up.............................. wouldn't it...


End file.
